


Tropical Paradise

by LadyJuliaKaNeko



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: African-American reader, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anxiety, Best Friends, Chubby Reader, Crush, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Humans, Monsters, Multi, Named Reader, Oral Fixation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous relationship, Romance, Self-Conscious, Slow Burn, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Vacation, monster racism, sorta first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuliaKaNeko/pseuds/LadyJuliaKaNeko
Summary: For the longest time, I always wanted to live a life of solitude, mind my own business and keep to myself. Only time I would leave my home is if I absolutely needed to. So when the opportunity finally came when I moved to a new town that was monster AND human populated, I was super excited! How cool is that? Aside from the crappy racism, this place was perfect. I chose a nice apartment in the monster district, have a work from home job... Everything was just perfect for me to live my awesome hermit life!...Or so I thought. That plan flew right out the window as soon as I met “The Magnificent Sans” and his laid-back brother, Papyrus. We've been friends for 2 months now and though my hermit life is not happening, meeting these two makes it worth it. Next thing I know, I win tickets to a 3 week vacation to a tropical island paradise! I know just who to take! Nothing says “fun” like a tropical paradise with your pals in a non-romantic way!...R-right?





	1. Happy Two Month Friendniversary!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first (solo) Undertale fanfic! I do hope you guys enjoy! This may a tad self-indulgent, but I truly like Undertale, it's characters and everything. UnderSwap is my fave AU next to Underfell, though.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: LadyJuliaKaNeko.tumblr.com

_For the longest time, I always thought I would be a person who would just keep to themselves, mind my own business and just go about life in complete solitude. Basically, be a hermit and only leaving my safe household if I truly needed to. Society to me was too crowded, too judging, superficial and even materialistic. Not that I can really say anything—I can be materialistic with certain things, like games, books, plush dolls, the whole shebang. Anyways, the whole hermit solitude life was very ideal for me, especially since I moved to a new town, which is surprisingly human and monster populated!_   
_Of course, we humans suck, so of course racism still exists, so though monsters and humans live in the same area, there are still human districts and monster districts. When I moved to this town, I decided to go get a place in the monster district. I chose to live in that area because it was cheaper to live there and to be painfully honest, I am disgusted with my own race who chose to live in fear of monsters and hate monsters to the point where there are still people who have riots or whatnot that is pro anti-monster. From what I’ve seen, these monsters have been nothing, but kind and forgiving, even after past conflict all those years ago. I was thankfully able to get a nice two bedroom, two bathroom apartment with a lovely little patio to do as I please. Finally. FINALLY, I can live a life of quiet solitude!  
…Yeah, no. Because of course not. I ended up making friends and to this day I still do not know how I was able to accomplish such a feat. Turns out that monsters really like games and puzzles. I was at a local game story to find some puzzle games or 3D model sets and I ran into a skeleton monster. They were very… animated is what I would like to say. With the way he was dressed he looked as if he was either going or just finished up going to a convention or a LARPer. We talked about puzzles for a bit, but being introverted as I was, I kept my responses simple. Somehow I ended up being friends with him and got his number. I’m not complaining by any means, I mean, I’m glad I met him. I learned a lot about him—his name is Sans and he has a brother named Papyrus, but he’s a lazybones that likes puns and honey even more so. He told me about the Underground and their life there, about the royal guard and the fun adventure with the human he captured whom turns out that they are the Ambassador for Monsterkind, which is really amazing for a little kid in my honest opinion. Sans, his brother and I have been friends for about 2 months now and I wanted to celebrate the occasion!_

“Okay… Got some celebratory cupcakes baking and didn’t burn the house down! Got some tamales and tacos.” Julia is bent over on the breakfast bar in her kitchen, looking at her checklist. Though it sounds kinda cheesy, she wanted to do a “friendniversary” for the two month mark.

Suddenly, there was a notification ping coming from her phone. Julia puts her checklist down and grabs her phone.

Oh!

It was a text from Papyrus, how nice.

**Papy: hey. when do u want us over?**

_Oh. Oh, crap! No, not now—I barely look decent! I don’t have pants on and my afro is a mess and I need a shower and—_

**Papy: u there?**

**Me: Yeah, I’m here. Sorry about the late response, dude. Gimme about 30-45 minutes so I can look like a decent human being and not like one of your trash tornados. Will text you when I’m ready.**

**Papy: k**

_Okay, gives me enough time to shower, get dressed and look like hot stuff instead of a hot mess. Wait, shit, no… Papy and Blueberry are my friends. What the hell, Julia? I gotta stop thinking stupid… The skeleton bros are pretty cool guys and it’s always nice hanging out with them. Like, we can totally chill and watch movies. Sans, or Blueberry as I like to call him sometimes, tries getting me more active and stuff, which is cool. I’m a very big girl and exercise is important, but my Gods he is so hyper and I still do not know where he stores all his energy._

_Sigh…_

_Shower feels so nice right now…_

_After spending time in the shower, Julia got dressed in something a little more casual and comfy. Some black leggings, an “I Can’t Adult Today Please Don’t Make Me Adult” shirt and a cat earred headband._

**Me: Hey Papy. You and your bro are free to come over whenever you’re ready.**

…

_SHIT!! THE CUPCAKES!!_

Julia bolts for the kitchen and thank goodness that the cupcakes were done and not burnt. She set them out on a cooling rack. She’ll place frosting on them later. Soon there was a knock at the door and Julia goes over to check through the peek hole. Orange hoodie looks all too familiar. She opens the door and waves.

“Hey, you guys. Welcome to my geeky little hovel—Oof!” Aaaand there’s the unexpected hug you were expecting. “Hey, Sans.”

“HELLO, HUMAN! I’M SO GLAD WE’RE HANGING OUT TODAY!” Sans beamed with his usual grin.

Papyrus shrugs and saunters on in and plops down on the sofa.

“Well, I’m glad, too. Heh, still strange to say that since my whole plan two months ago was to live a life of solitude and be a hermit,” Julia shrugs and moves Sans away from her as she heads into the kitchen. “But even though socializing is still kinda a struggle for me, at least with you guys, it’s… a little bit easier.”

“WELL, OF COURSE! EVERYTHING IS EASIER WITH THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AROUND!!” Sans said, doing his trade mark pose. How he’s able to make his cape flutter in the non-existent breeze is still a mystery to you.

After a couple minutes, Julia comes back with a decorative plate filled out with fresh baked cupcakes decorated in swirls of colorful frosting on top with star shaped edible confetti.

“Sans…? Papyrus…?”

The skeleton bros look over at Julia’s direction.

“‘sup, kiddo? those cupcakes lookin’ pretty tasty. s’for us?” Papyrus drawls.

“It’s for all of us to share, so don’t be a greedy bones! Anyways, I made some cupcakes, tacos and tamales as sorta a celebration for the two month mark of us being friends!” Julia chirps and goes over to place the plate of delicious cupcakes on the living coffee table and sits down on the couch.

“Aww, human,” Sans starts, his boisterous tone lowering to a softer one. “You didn’t have to do all that. I would have been glad to assist you in cooking! After all, The Magnificent Sans is a master chef!”

“I know you are, Blueberry. I really appreciate what you and Papy do for me so for once, I wanted to give thanks back.” Julia takes a cupcake and peels back the paper cup to take a bite while both brothers mutter a thanks—Blueberry being true to his nickname, has a faint cyan dusting his cheekbones.

_I really am thankful I met them. Everyday seems so much more better than the last. Their presence, their positive aura that fills my body and soul with a safe warmth all throughout… It makes me hope that days like this will continue on for the rest of my days._

“So… Whose ready to get their non-existent asses kicked in Mario Kart?” Julia holds up her Wii U game pad.

“JULIA! LANGUAGE!” Sans scolds, crossing his arms and frowning.

“English!” Julia snickers and sticks her tongue out at him.


	2. Lazy Day, Fast Thoughts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next day, Julia is finishing up some work from her job and spends her day texting, playing games and getting lost in her thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy CRAP!!! Just the first chapter and this fanfic got so many hits and kudos! Thank you so much, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave comments. I really appreciate it!

_Our little party went off without a hitch! Still a little salty that Papy beat me at Mario Kart. How the heck can a dude that’s basically a professional at doing nothing but chugging honey beat ME? I’ve been playing Mario Kart for years! Ooh, next time… Sans really liked the tacos and tamales I made, so I gave him the recipe of how I made them. It’s always fun to have a friend who appreciates some good home cooked meals. After the fun and games were done, I turned in for the night—I was so tired._  
_Next day was usual business. I booted my computer up and began working my online customer service job. It’s… okay. Mostly people coming at me with their issues in understanding billing or having issues with their phone. A lot of these problems wouldn’t be such an issue if people would take the time to actually look at their bill or ask questions up front before signing a contract. My favorite typical thing customers say is that we (the company) forced them to purchase a device that they didn’t want. Because yeah, they put a gun to your head and forced you to buy that tablet or smart watch. Complaining aside and several hours later, I was signing out when I got a message from one of my co-workers._

**Helen0398 : Hey, did you get the email about that company raffle? The drawing is today.**

**Julia2028 : Yeah, I did. I submitted my tickets and everything.**

**Helen0398 : It would be nice if one of us could win. I really could use a vacation. I know you work remotely, but at the office, all these rules and stuff are just getting to me. They’re making so many changes that it’s ridiculous.**

**Julia2080 : Oh, geez… Well, though I don’t work at the building, I could use a bit of a getaway, maybe… The area I’m in? Monster district and though it’s super awesome here, there are still people who are super butt heads who don’t like change. I’m reluctant to even watch the news anymore… But gloominess aside, a vacation would be nice, y’know? Sun, sand, cool ocean breeze and I’d finally see what’s the big deal about those fancy drinks with the little umbrellas in it. :P**

**Helen0398 : Girl, you’re a silly one. Good luck! The drawing is at 7pm EST and the winner will receive an email with all the info. Later!**

**[Helen0398 is now offline]**

“Welp. I hope I do win. My own little getaway…” Julia says to herself as she logs out of the chat and powers her computer off. 

_After work is done, the rest of the day is smooth sailing. It’s not really exciting, but it’s pure laziness at it’s finest. I lounge around in a tank top, panties and some cozy socks while I play Breath of the Wild on my Switch. This game is 100/10. It is beautiful, eye capturing and it is simply addictive. I’m at the part where I’m suppose to get these spirit orbs, but in all honesty, I’ve been spending most of time time trying to catch birds and come up with new recipes. I am not ashamed to admit that I am a loot whore._

“…How the fuck am I suppose to get to those other places? The fuck? There’s a cliff of death here!” Julia grumbles to herself as she continues to play. “Ooh, shit! There’s a big fat boar… Come to Mama, baby…”

…  
…  
…

“SHIT! YOU LITTLE SHIT, GET BACK HERE!!” Julia screams in frustration. One arrow doesn’t take it down. Aaaaand it’s gone.

This had continue for a good couple hours, because again, this game is super addictive.

Julia sits up on the couch, stretching her arms and back from being in one position for so long. “ _Mmmmmnnn_ …!! Oh, my God, it’s already dark out? Geez…” Julia puts the Switch in sleep mode and plugs it into it’s charger.

Losing track of time should come to no surprise to her, but still… She checked her phone and got a text from one of her friends, Eve. Man, Julia’s social cyber life has been super active. 

**Eve o3o: Hey girl! Dude, we need to hang out and have a girls day! I saw this place that’s super awesome and some guys that look down to fooling around. X3**

**Me: Yeah, it’s been a while since we hung out. We can totally go somewhere. Not really into a club thing or dating?**

**Eve o3o: Whyyy? D:**

**Me: There is nothing appealing about me? I like staying at home or going to a library. Guys don’t wanna date me. They always want a skinny chick with big titties and a fat ass and slim waist. They don’t want some fat chick unless it’s some sorta fetish. XP**

**Eve o3o: Seriously, you need to stop putting yourself down. You’re totally cute and sexy when you want to be.**

**Me: Eeehh… I rather get some cats.**

**Eve o3o: Ugh, you’re so impossible. What about those skeleton bros you keep hanging out with?**

**Me: Eve, no.**

**Me: Just… no. They’re like my friends? I’m not interested in dating or whatever. It just… Takes too much work.**

Julia pauses for a moment to collect her thoughts.

**Me: I’ve dated dated before and had my heart broken before. I don’t think I’m dateable or meant to have someone. I’ve already accepted that I’ll just not bother anymore. It really hurts too much. I don’t want to be a burden to anyone because honestly, that’s how I feel most days.**

**Eve o3o: I’m sorry… You’re not a burden. You know you have people who love you—I love you lots. You’re my bestie! I just thought about those guys because whenever you hang out with them or talk about them, your eyes just sparkle like you found a new video game or meme.**

**Eve o3o: I love you. And your tits and ass are awesome! :3**

**Me: You’re a perv. X3**

**Eve: You know you love it. X3 I’ll brb. I gotta go pick up some food.**

**Me: Okay! Later! ^^**

Julia closes out of her messenger app and goes into her YouTube to watch some vids on r/niceguys cringe. As she was watching, her mind wondered, thinking about dating. She really hasn’t dated for years. The last relationship ended on… bad terms. Since then, Julia just lost interest. She told herself she can live without having a significant other. She had all her necessities like internet, food, running water, electricity. If she needed someone to cuddle, well, she has body pillows or plushies to cuddle. Eventually, she would like to adopt a pet. Maybe a cat? They’re cuddly sometimes, right?  
…Then came the subject of… intimacy. The subject was so awkward for her. Julia was still a virgin, at least physically. She never had much of a high sex drive, but that isn’t to say that she didn’t have urges. However, when she did get… urges, she has a lovely array of toys varying from different shapes and sizes. She liked vibrators the most. Her mind continues to wander. Why did Eve bring up the skeleton bros? They’re her friends, after all… She didn’t see them in an attractive light whatsoever. They were like dudes to her. Buddies! Pals! Besties! Total bros for life!

…  
…  
…

  
Well, even though they are her friends, from an outside perspective, they are kinda aesthetically pleasing. Papyrus tall, his voice is quite charming. Smooth, a little gravelly with a bit of a drawl… The type of voice where if it just leaned in and whispered right next to your ear, you would just feel a tingly… warm… buzz… throughout your body as you exhaled a shaky breath, hoping for that same voice to press against you and talk to you more... Other than that, Papyrus was a pretty chill guy. A person you really could relax with and joke around like the dorks you are. Though it’s only been two months, Julia has witness Papy trying to be a flirt (emphasis on “trying”) one minute and a nervous mess the next. Papy is a total goober, but that goober is her friend.  
Then… There was Sans. He has his boyish charms what with him playing the brave hero and dressing the part. He always does his best to see the best in anyone and everybody—even to those who really didn’t deserve it. Sans was a person who really liked attention, but mostly physical from what Julia’s learned. He loved hugs the most, but still hasn’t learn that hugging for a long period of time can be… pretty awkward. Especially when his skull is buried deep against her breasts. She really couldn’t picture Sans have one sinful bone in his body. In fact, he seems so innocent... But if he was a lover, he seems like he was the type to take his time, as if slowly sipping a fine wine. The type of person who would… if he ever got intimate, would slowly pepper your thighs with soft, skeleton kisses until he reached his prize. A person who would want to make sweet love while making eye contact. At the same time, a person so innocent that you could easily dominate and just _wreck_  him until he can’t speak proper words, but wailing and begging for more and more until he just can’t anymore. 

_…What the fuck, Julia? What the fucking fuck? Why were you even thinking this? And about your friends no less? Jesus fucking Christ, no. Nonono…_

“Ugh… My brain is being fucking stupid.” Julia groans and covers her face with a throw pillow and screams into it.

PING!

_Please don’t be Sans or Papyrus. Please don’t. This would be awkward. They wouldn’t know, but… I would._

_Oh, it’s from work._

…  
…  
…

HOLY **SHIT**!!

“I WON!!!!” Julia hops out of her couch and re-reads her email over and over. She won the raffle for a 3 week trip to a tropical beach vacation!!

“Yesyesyesyesyes!! Oh, my GAWD!! Hahahaha!! Wait… Uhh… Blah, blah, blah… Oh! I can invite guests! Max amount, 2 guests.” Julia reads out loud and marks the email as important.

This calls for a celebratory dinner! Ooh, some homemade ziti sounds good.

…But that would require putting on pants.

Fuck it. Order some Chinese food to be delivered at your house and call it a day.


	3. That Bikini Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia takes a trip to the local mall in hopes to find her ideal swimsuit for the trip and pays a trip to the skeleton bros.
> 
> Papy cheats at video games.  
> Sans plays true to his nickname “Blueberry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, holy WOW!! Look at all these hits! I didn’t think this fanfic would gain so much attention! Thank you! I’ll keep on writing till I can’t anymore. If there are any errors, please let me know so I can correct them.
> 
> Also, I always appreciate comments and junk, so feel free to leave them. I like talking to people! ...Online, at least. Doing so in real life makes my skin itch. o_o||
> 
> Also, ALSO, lyrics are by “Wolf In Sheep’s Clothing,” featuring William Beckett, by Set It Off. I LOVE their music!! Give it a listen if you haven’t already.

_New day, same shit as I always say. Chinese was so good last night. Some beef & broccoli with good helping of steamed white rice? Yuuuum. After my food-induced coma, I woke up to a new day, still pretty happy that I just won the raffle for a 3 week vacation where it’ll be me and up to two guests! Man, I gotta get ready! Gotta get beach stuff, like… Ooh, shit. Like swimwear. Maybe this year would be the year I would wear a two piece? Not a string bikini, but, a two piece that would cover my stomach. I’ll go to the mall today and look.  
After eating breakfast, I got ready for the day. A Bananya shirt, pleated black shirt that was 3 inches above the knees, and some sky blue knee socks with some black sneakers. Purrfect. Heheh. Puns. Papy would be proud. Speaking of, maybe you should text them about the news? Mmm... Maybe later. After last night’s slightly sinful thoughts, not seeing or hearing from them for a while would probably be for the best. What a horrible person you are—thinking about your new friends in such a way._

Julia gathered her things along with her keys and headed out of her apartment. Getting into her car, she was already en route to the mall. Seeing as how it was a bit hard to find a parking spot, it was safe to assume that the mall was packed.

Oh!

Sweet! Someone is pulling out aaaand...! Yes! Got a close parking spot.

“Fucking sweet!” Julia pumps her fist and gets out of the car and locks it.

_Alright, so go to the mall and hit up that plus size store to look at some clothes. I still have some holiday bonus money in my savings, so I can swing it. Geez… It's really crowded in here. Just stay on task, Julia. You are going to be bold today and get a two piece!  
Aside from that, who were you going to invite? Co-workers are a no because I barely know them. Last time I invited Eve to anything, she got super drunk, dry humped everything, stripped naked and vomited in the drinks before collapsing on the floor. Fun times, fun times... Well… Maybe Sans and Papyrus? They’re cool and I’ve grown comfortable around them. Probably should let them know ahead of time in case they need to see some vacation time aside from their jobs. Regardless of last night's thoughts, I could at least text them._

Julia rides up the escalator and after a bit of a walk, she arrives at the store. It always displayed the latest fashion pieces at the front display windows while on the inside displayed various pictures of the store’s models, bright and glittery bracelets, necklaces and rings fixed with (rather gaudy in her opinion) rhinestones. The store was lined up wall to wall with shirts, pants, skirts and dresses categorized from business professional, casual, date nights or just fun graphic tees and leggings. Walking further in the back displays bras, panties, lingerie and to the back right were clearance items and the new line of swimwear.

“Hi, do you need help with anything today?” One of the store clerks asked as they were putting clothes back on the rack.

“N-No thanks. Just here to get some clothes and swimwear today.” Julia says, giving a crooked smile.

“Alright! Just so you know, we do have some sales going on right now, where if you buy one top, you get the other one 30% off, so just look at the tags displaying it. And of course, we always have some items on clearance and we are still having our sale where any panties or bras are buy 3 get 2 free.” She further explains. “Other than that, I hope you find what you want and if you need anything, just let any one of us know.”

“Thank you.” Julia says and walks about in the store.

Roaming around, Julia eyes various swimsuits. Some caught her attention, such as a dark tropic print strapped deep v one piece swimsuit with a matching kimono cover up. It was very colorful and seemed very fitting for the upcoming trip, but she still wanted to keep her options opened. There was also a black laced babydoll tankini top with a lace high waist swim bottom. Black was her favorite color next to purple, but it also gave a bit of sexy flair as well. Decisions, decisions… Both did look nice, but Julia did say she was looking for a two piece… though there was a two piece version of the dark tropic print. She could get that along with the matching kimono.

“Dammit… I hate choosing” Julia pulled out her wallet and took out a quarter, “can’t flip a coin for shit, but might as well try. Heads, babydoll. Tails, dark tropic.”

The quarter flips from her thumb up in midair and… lands on the floor. Well, after looking on the floor, she found the quarter and it landed on… Heads.

“Babydoll tankini it is! Uh, excuse me? May I get a dressing room to try this on?” Julia calls out to one of the workers?

  
—

  
After getting some awesome clothes for vacation, Julia decided to chill for a bit by snacking on some soft pretzel while texting.

**Me: Hey, Papy? Are you and Sans busy?**

Five minutes passed

**Papy: not rly sup**

**Me: I have some awesome news! I did some raffle contest thing at my job and I WON!! OwO**

**Papy: grats kiddo**

**Me: The prize is a 3 week vacation to some beach resort and I can invite up to two guests, sooooo… I wanted to invite you and Sans.**

**Me: If that’s cool with you guys or whatever…**

**Papy: lemme ask my bro**

It took about 15 seconds until—

**Blueberry: HUMAN DID YOU SAY YOU WON A CONTEST?! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS VERY HAPPY TO HEAR!!**

**Blueberry: I WOULD LOVE TO JOIN YOU ON THIS TRIP!! THIS WILL BE AN EXCELLENT AWAY FOR US TO INCREASE OUR FRIENDSHIP LEVELS!! WE CAN PLAN MANY FUN ACTIVITIES AND SEE THE SIGHTS!!**

_This little skeleton was being too excitedly adorable right now._

**Me: So I take it that’s a yes for both of you?**

**Blueberry: ABSOLUTELY!!**

**Papy: sure we can set some time aside**

**Me: Awesome-sauce. I’ll email you guys the details. Right now I’m at the Mall getting some clothes and stuff. If you guys don’t already have it, I’d recommend shopping for all your needs today and tomorrow.**

**Me: On an unrelated note, I have one of your video games, and I bought my own copy. Am I okay to stop by and drop it off?**

**Papy: sure cya soon**

Julia throws away her trash and licks her lips clean from the cinnamon sugar powder that coated them to head out of the mall, to her car and drives off.

“Let’s listen to some tunes…” Julia changes stations and turns up the volume.

_Hahahaha  
This is about you_

_Beware, beware, be skeptical_  
Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural  
But a wolf in sheep’s clothing is more than a warning

“ _Baa baa, black sheep, have you any soul? No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?_ ” Julia sang along with the song. “ _Jack be nimble, Jack be quick! Jill’s a little whore and her alibi’s are dirty tricks_ …”

 _So could you_  
Tell me how you’re sleeping easy  
How you’re only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature

“ _Listen, mark my words one daaaaay… you will pay, you will paaaay… Karma’s gonna come collect your debt_!” Julia sang, really getting into the song.

 _Aware, aware, you stalk your prey_  
With criminal mentality  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Infecting everyone, you’re quite the problem  
Fee-fi-fo-fun, you better run and hide  
I smell the blood of a petty little coward  
Jack be lethal, Jack be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely in a dying in filthy ditch

“ _So could you… Tell me how you’re sleeping easy, how you’re only thinking of yourself? Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second natuuuuure…! Listen, mark my words one daaaaay… You will pay, you will paaaay…! Karma’s gonna come collect your debt_ …!”

 _Maybe you’ll change_  
Abandon all your wicked ways  
Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you’ll see  
All the wrongs you did to me  
And start all over, start all over again

“ _Who am I kidding? Now, let’s not get overzealous here. You’ve always been a huge piece of **shit**. If I could kill you I would, but it’s frowned upon in all fifty states. Having said that… BURN IN **HELL** …!!!_”

 _So could you_  
Tell me how you’re sleeping easy  
How you’re only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma’s gonna come collect your debt  
Karma’s gonna come collect your debt  
Karma’s gonna come collect your debt

Julia pulls up to a nice, two story colonial house in a quiet cul-de-sac and parks in the driveway. Who knew that singing a song would make time pass by so quickly? But this was her own personal joy—Julia could never ever sing in front of people. Just thinking about it makes her anxiety spike up. So, for now, her ability to sing was one of her well-kept secrets.

She approaches the front door and knocks.

“who’s there?” Papyrus answers.

Julia snorts and just rolls with this little game. “Butter.”

“‘Butter’ who?”

“ _Butter_ open this door, you dork!” Julia starts giggling.

“nyeh heh heh, good one, kiddo. c’mon in.” Papyrus chuckles and opens the door as Julia steps inside.

“I see you still haven’t picked up that sock, you lazybones. Other than that, I’m super excited that I just WON!!” Julia squeals and jumps into the air a few times.

“PAPY, IS THAT THE HUMAN I HEAR?” Sans calls out and quickly runs into the living room, his baby blue eye lights in the shape of bright stars. “HUMAN…!!”

“Ah, waitwaitwait, slow do— _ACK_!!” Julia warns, but it was too late. The small skeleton gives a full bodied tackle hug, making Julia fall backwards and onto the floor, taking Sans with her.

_Oww… My head, butt—everything… Geez, he nearly knocked all the wind out of me…_

_Wait._

_I feel… Ahhh…!! Skeletal hand and skull on my… ABORT ABORT ABORT!!_

“S-Sans…? Uhm…” Julia mutters, already feeling her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“Mmph… Soft…” Sans sits up and looks down at Julia, who had a panicked look on her face. It only takes a few seconds for him to realize the compromising position they were in before Sans immediately jumps back and scoots away. Eye lights are gone and his cheekbones erupted in a deep blue, playing true to his nickname “Blueberry.”

“H-H-HUMAN! I’M SO SORRY!! THAT… THAT WAS VERY INAPPROPRIATE OF ME TO DO!!” He stammered.

“I-it… It’s okay, Sans. I know it was just a-an accident. These things happen—accidents, I mean. Um… S-Sooo…” Julia coughs and holds up a game case. “Here’s… Your game back…”

Papyrus helps Julia up and takes the game. He uses his free hand to rub the back of his skull and avoiding eye contact.

Great. Things are awkward now.

“so… the trip.” Papyrus starts.

“Oh! R-right! So the trip is 3 weeks at a tropical paradise resort! It’ll be super fun and all expenses paid—like a big, fancy hotel with a cool restaurant! The best part of all is that I get to try those fancy little drinks with the umbrellas in them!” Julia beams and spins around.

“pfft, we’re going to some ritzy resort and the highlight is that you try drinks with umbrellas in ‘em?” Papyrus snorts and shakes his head.

“Don’tchu mock me, bean pole! I’m easily amused! Aside from that, the scenery will be awesome and there will be many resort activities! I know a certain skeleton who’ll enjoy that. Isn’t that right, Sans?” Julia looks over, but said skeleton was still sitting on the floor, still blue as ever.

“Sans…? Uhh, Earth to Sans. You okay, dude?” Julia waves her hand in front of his face and he jolts, looking up at Julia.

“Um… y-yes? What is it, human?” The small skeleton says in a softer voice, avoiding eye contact.

“I was just explaining to Paps about the scenery and resort activities when we go. Aren’t you excited?” Julia explains, her lips curling into a smile.

“Yes? Th-The Magnificent Sans must immediately start packing for the trip now!” Sans gets up and quickly runs to his room and SLAMS the door shut.

The two stare at Sans’ door in silence.

“…You cheated at Mario Kart and I want a rematch, bitch.” Julia says.

“what I want is for you to ‘get gud ,’ and get on my level, noob.” Papyrus says with a shit-eating smirk as he flops back on the couch and turns the game system on.

“Fuck yooooooou.” Julia flips Papyrus off before sitting next to him.

“nyeh heh heh, buy me dinner, then we’ll talk.” Papyrus says back as he starts the game


	4. Too Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get up and get ready to board the cruise ship! The trip to the resort will take about 3 days. Hopefully, it won’t be too crazy, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! First of all, I want to say I am SO sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated this fix. Life happened on top of writer’s block, but I finished this and currently working on Chapter 5.
> 
> One thing i also want to mention is that I also have a Ko-Fi page, so if you want, buy me a coffee!
> 
>  
> 
> Buy me a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/ladyjuliakaneko
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and leave an ask or whatever! https://ladyjuliakaneko.tumblr.com
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments because I love feedback.

_Let it be known to all future generations that **Papyrus cheats at Mario Kart and he can eat a bag of DICKS**. Okay, maybe I’m being a little salty, but I am getting tired of that bag of bones beating me! …But in hindsight, going 200cc in Frantic Mode… No, NO! I call hacks! For him to get the fucking Blue Shell 2 times in a FUCKING ROW!! Ugh!! Y’know what? I’m bringing my fucking Nintendo Switch and practice. Other than that, I’m all packed, the bros are all packed, though, Sans has been a little quiet since the… Uhh… The incident. Poor little guy—he must still feel humiliated about the whole thing, but I’m sure he’ll bounce back._

_I had to make extra sure that aside from the clothes, that I also had plenty of funds, refilled my prescriptions and juuuuust in case my vagina decides to be a dick, got feminine items. Also double and triple checked all the info the email provided and printed the info the cruise and resort needs. It looks like I got everything done! …To be honest, though, even though I’m super pumped about this trip with two of my favorite people, I’m still anxious about it. We’re practically going to be away for about a month, so I also made sure to pay early to my landlord and messaged Eve about what’s going on and she’ll check in on the house and car every so often._

_Since the ship will be departing buttcrack early, I made sure to go to bed at a decent time and set up several alarms! I am prepared!_

 

…

…

…

 

_**SHUUUBEDOBEBALAPADOBADODAPA—IT’S A SECRET!!** _

“UGGGHHHH!!! I haaaaaaate this…” Julia feels around for her phone and turns off the alarm before slowly sitting up in bed, the covers peeling off her naked form. “It’s… 4:30am. Enough time for me to shower, eat and for the Uber to arrive and drive me over.”

Julia slowly falls out of bed with a whiny groan as she lies on the soft, plush and cool carpet. She did not want to get out of bed. She did not want to be up so damn early—no one should ever have to be early. She could just say “fuck it” to this trip and sleep in, but… No. This is probably a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

“Paps prolly wouldn’t even be up at this hour,” Julia grabs her phone and some clothes to wear for the day as she heads into her bathroom “I know Sans would be, though. That guy is the very definition of being an early bird.”

Julia snickers to herself as she steps into the shower

 

—

 

_After I got everything taken care of at home, the Uber arrived and I gathered my belongings and drove off. It was quite a drive and the Uber Driver and I just had a little idle chit chat before remaining quiet the rest of the drive. Looking out the window, I noticed just how lovely the city and even outside the city is just… breath-taking. Watching the sun slowly peak over the horizon, complimenting the large grassy fields and scattered trees._

_‘Wow… I can see Mt. Ebott from here… And look at that field of wildflowers! I’ll have to make a note of coming out here to take some pictures or just come out here to just take in the scenery and write or draw…’_ Julia had thought to herself, smiling as she continued to watch everything pass her by during the drive.

Julia was truly looking forward to this. 3 weeks with her two favorite pals in a tropical paradise… 3 weeks to do practically anything, really! Wonder how she’ll spend it? It’ll take about 2 days that aren’t counting towards the 3 weeks to get there by boat, so maybe she could view the vast ocean? Or if they have a pool on board, relax there and get some reading done? She really did want to continue that book A Little Bit of Wicca she recently bought. Maybe see if the boat has musicians on board? Would it be smooth jazz? Contemporary rock? Who knows? Julia had all the time in the world to just enjoy this.

…

She hopes that Sans and Papyrus will enjoy their time.

_I wonder if they could swim? Could skeleton monsters swim? Wait, is that racist? No, no… It’s more of a curiosity, really. Simply because they aren’t normal human skeletons—they are skeleton monsters. Thinking back, I still remember being a total dork when I saw Papyrus eat and it didn’t fall out of him. I’m just… Really hoping things go alright? Being out of the apartment is already making me anxious enough as it is… I can feel the shakes and my heart pulsing… And I really want to vomit because just thinking about how… exposed I’ll be and how many people I’ll be around._

_  
Just…_

 

_…Breathe…_

 

_Calm, deep breaths…_

 

_Everything is okay. You are taking a trip with good friends. Everything will be fun and you are going to enjoy yourself. You will try to engage and have social interactions. Everything is okay… You can do this Julia._

“Ma’am? We’re here. Do you need help getting your things?” The driver looks back at Julia, raising a brow.

“Oh, uhh… I think I can get ‘em. Thank you so much for bringing me here. I really appreciate it!” Julia smiles and unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out of the car.

Julia grabs her bags from the trunk of the car and attaches them to her carry-on with wheels to make things easier. She waves at the Uber driver to give the OK. She looks around to see if Papyrus and Sans are already here, but didn’t see them at the lot.

**Me: Where are you guys? I’m at the parking lot.**

**Papy: at the boarding dock.**

**Me: Woooooow, I didn’t expect YOU to be awake at this ungodly hour! Hell must be freezing over! O.O**

**Papy: haha very funny kiddo. Cya @ the dock.**

Julia smirks as she looks at the last message before putting her phone away and heading over to meet up with the skeleton bros. After some time, she spots the familiar figures just a few steps away and calls out to them, waving.

Aaaand she trips, falling flat on her front.

“Sssss… Oww-oww-oww… Sonnuva bitch…” Julia whimpers as she slowly tries getting back up, dusting herself off.

“hey… you okay? took a pretty nasty fall…” A voice says, and upon looking, that voice was Papyrus with concern on his face.

“HUMAN! You aren’t hurt are you? The Magnificent Sans knows first aid!” Sans gently takes Julia’s hand, looking for any injuries.

“…I’m fine. Only thing hurting is my pride.” Julia sighed.

“…did you have a nice trip?” Papyrus asked and there was a collective groan.

“Papyrus, I will make this trip just Sans and I and you can tell puns to someone else.” Julia crosses her arms and huffs.

“R-Really, human?” Sans spoke up, looking at her with his bright blue eyes. He had an unreadable expression.

“I’m just kidding, Sans. I could never do that. You two are close brothers! Let’s head on over and find our rooms!” Julia chirps and runs off ahead of them.

 

—

 

Whoa…

Just… Whoa!

This room is ritzy as FUCK!

“Human! Language!” Sans scolds Julia. Whoops, said it out loud…

“so… is it just one room or…?” Papyrus drawls while walking around the room.

As Julia looked around the room herself, it seems very simple, modern and to the point. Granite countertops with a His and Her sink, a futon couch with two decorative pillows, a bathroom, and a king sized bed that looked as soft as a cloud. To top it off, there was a TV, a great view of the ocean and shimmery chandelier that looked as if it was made out of diamonds.

“It does seem like it may be just one room for us. Sorry guys… I can take the couch. I’m used to sleeping on them, even in my own house.” Julia shrugs before setting her things down in the foyer of the room. “Better yet, I can try and check with a manager and see if they can make some arrangements—”

“it’s okay, Julia. we can find a way to make this work.” Papyrus reaches over and gives her a pat on top of the head.

“You guys can go explore if you want. I feel like I wanna nap since I’ve been up since… Ugh, like, 4:30 in the morning?” Julia flops back onto the bed with a happy hum. It really is as soft as a cloud.

“sounds like a plan, kiddo. could use one myself.” Papyrus lies back on the couch and is already fast asleep.

“UGH! THE BOTH OF YOU ARE SUCH LAZYBONES! COME ON! THIS IS A VACATION AND I, FOR ONE, WILL TAKE FULL ADVANTAGE OF ALL THE FUN ACTIVITIES!” Sans exclaims.

“ _Saaaaaaans_ , I’m tired… It’ll just be a quick nap. Pretty pretty please, with nice cream on top?” Julia begs, fluttering her eyelashes to ham it up for good measure.

Sans puffs out his cheeks (how?) and tries to look away. He could resist! He was strong! Oh no, she’s making sad eyes and wobbling her lower lip! Such an underhanded move...

“F-Fine! For now, I, The Magnificent Sans concede defeat” Sans starts and Julia cheers, “BUT! After, we are going to see what fun activities we can do while we’re sailing away!”

“Thank you, Sans. You’re the best… If you want, you can play with the Nintendo Switch I brought. I got Breath of the Wild and I think you’ll like it! Just… Create your own profile on there so you don’t erase my save content.” Julia explains as she points at the bag carrying her games.

“i think someone is trying to practice on learning how to play Mario Kart on the down low...” Papyrus snickers while Julia flips him the bird.

“My goal is to beat you and for you to bow down before the Mario Kart Queen!” Julia exclaims.

“now hold up a bit. since i won, that would make me king. soooo… shouldn’t you be bowin’ down before me?” Papyrus had a shit-eating grin. This fucker right here…

“Eww, when you say it like that, it sounds so dirty…” Julia makes such a face and rolls her eyes.

“what? never had a fantasy of getting down and dirty with a skeleton monster?” Papyrus starts waggling his bone brows suggestively while Julia makes exaggerated gagging sounds.

“Don’t you even go there, bone head. I haven’t dated in… God, years, now? I feel like it’s too much work. My other friend, Eve, is always chatting me up about getting a date or at least a one night stand or something.” Julia scoffs and waves her hand dismissively.

“Would you date a monster?” Sans spoke up as he puts the Switch down for a moment to look at her.

“Probably? Maybe? I mean, when it comes to attraction, I don’t really care if someone is a human or a monster. I’m attracted to people I have a close connection or bond with. For most of my life, I didn’t really have a lot of attraction towards people or had interest in sex and junk and I thought I was weird or if something was wrong with me,” Julia starts off and pauses for a moment to think about her next words, “but after I moved outta my parent’s place and was finally on my own, I was able to try and get to know myself more and just try to look more into what I want or wanted and if I was the only one who experienced this…”

Both Sans and Papyrus were silent, listening to Julia continuing to talk. Unless it was a topic on anime, manga, memes or video games, Julia rarely spoke so much in one sitting, so this was really surprising to them both.

“…And so for the most part, I thought I was asexual? But… I honestly think I may be demisexual, but… I haven’t dated in years, and… I guess that’s alright? Most people wouldn’t want to date someone like me.” Julia finishes with a deep sigh.

“Why not? You’re almost as magnificent as me! You’re really nice and a good friend, human.” Sans frowns and reaches over to rub Julia’s arm.

“Because we as a human race sucks and so superficial and materialistic. I’m a fat chick. Most women that are overweight or obese don’t get put on a pedestal like America’s ideal version of the ‘Average Woman’. However, though my opinion is slightly bias, I can understand to a certain degree. I’m not healthy by any means—I love junk food! But I know I have to change my dieting habits to slowly decrease my risk for diabetes, heart related diseases, and many other things.” She continued.

“…sounds like a lotta things can kill ya.” Papyrus has a grim look on his face.

“Oh, yeah. We are suuuuper squishy. I mean, to put it short, in today’s current society, fat is not fabulous and thin is in. I have no issues with thin, but to be perfectly honest, everyone should just love their body and take proper care of it—you only get just one. I’m super self-conscious, but I love my body, but I also love my body enough to want to live a long life, so I do plan to just eat and exercise better.” Julia yawns and stretches a bit. “Ugh… I’m, like, done talking for about a month. I just went on such a tangent. ”

“pfft! you dork… i didn’t know you could talk so much about somethin’ that wasn’t anime or video games.” Papyrus snorted and Julia puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.  
“Har-de-har. Moral of the story is that I am completely undateable and I have zero, if not, negative attractive qualities. I’m just gonna be a crazy cat lady.” Julia twirls her finger in the air and blows a raspberry.

“Human… Julia, please do not think of yourself in such a negative way! You are absolutely dateable! And if you need any assistance, for your convenience, I have brought the ever reliable Dating Manual!” Sans points out and Julia couldn’t help but snicker.

“Thanks, Sans. Ever the sweet Blueberry, aren't you? I dunno… If this was some cheesy rom-com, I'd ‘conveniently’ find my dream-person on the beach and it will be oh, so romantic.” Julia says in a Southern accent, pretending to swoon.

“nyeh heh heh, sounds like a cheesy story our other friend, Undyne, writes.” Papyrus says and lies back down.

“Oh? Think so? Meh, well… Imma take a quick nap. I'm tired…” Julia grabs a pillow from the bed and cuddles it as she closes her eyes to rest.

 

—

 

_As I was sleeping, I had a weird dream. I could only remember bits and pieces… I felt cold, as if my body was in cased in ice. I couldn’t move, and I couldn’t see. It was dark…_

_So dark…_

_Darker…_

_And yet, darker still…_

_Then something happened and again, I barely remember most of it, but I felt arms embracing me. It felt like two pairs of slender arms embracing me from the front and the back. For some reason, it felt… familiar. I felt warm, safe, protected…_

_I wasn’t really familiar with this type of affection from someone, or, um, someone(s)? It was weird. This dream was weird and I just wanted to_

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

_W a k e  u p_

  
“MUHH!!” Julia quickly bolted upright and wiped her eyes a few times before her vision got slightly better as she put her glasses on. “…Ugh, I hate my friggin’ dreams…”

She looks around the room and Sans seems to be gone and Papyrus is still asleep on the couch. Silly skeleton—that couch is too short for a beanpole like him. After a quick stretch, Julia decides to let her curiosity come out to play and slowly crawls over to Papyrus’ sleeping form.

_Huh… Y’know, when Papy is sleeping like this, you can really see that he’s a skeleton. It’s pretty cool... It does look like he has bones like you would see in that TV show “Bones”… Philangies… Uhh, what other bones? Spine, ribs, fibula, tibia, humerus, pelvis, kneecaps… Uhh… There is the skull, of course, and backbone plates, sternum… and… Fuck, what was another part? Clavicle! Yep!_

Julia tilts her head and observes Papyrus more, looking at him.

_It looks like his chest is raising and falling as he sleeps. Do skeleton monsters need to breathe? Well, if they eat and drink, they probably need to breathe, too. More importantly, how does he and Sans keep themselves together? I could never do this with Sans… Papyrus on the other hand… He’s just knocked out cold._

_…Don’t let curiosity be the death of me. I am not a weirdo. Er, well, no more so than usual._

Julia slowly—slooooowly reaches out and has the tips of her fingers brush along the top of his skull and down his jaw. Her eyes widen in surprise as she took notice that Papyrus felt slightly warm and not cold. The texture of his bones felt, smooth with a bit of grain-y roughness if that made any sense.

“Wow… So cool…” Julia whispers quietly to herself. Isn’t this creepy? Isn’t this sorta like feeling up your best friend? It’s not like you like him that way, so… not that weird? But it might give mixed signals—aaaand her hand is already brushing along the grooves of his neck.

_Whoa… It kinda has little grooves and some spikes—_

“ _nnn_...” Papyrus softly groaned and Julia immediately drops everything and awkwardly crab walks backwards until she hits the front of the bed. Please don’t wake up, please, please, please…

…

…

…

Okay. Looks like he’s still asleep and there is no explaining to do. Julia is done with Skeleton Monster Anatomy 101. She gets up, grabs her room key and phone and tip-toes out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

“What the hell were you _thinking_ , dumbass?! Oh, well, golly-gosh-golly, Julia! Just got curious and accidentally felt up my best friend like a fuckin’ weirdo creeper!” Julia argues with herself, smacking her forehead.

…

She walks off to head out on the deck to get some fresh, cold air.


	5. Sunscreen Smells Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia decides to get a bit of a reading done, but it gets interrupted when a bunch of girls are “flirting” with Sans. It’s not out of the ordinary for Julia—she knows that the little blueberry is always popular with the ladies, but he needed major saving.
> 
> Sleeping arrangements are made and it turns into an awkward awakening. Turns out that Papyrus is a dirty little cuddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Got another chapter for you guys. I’m really happy you’re liking this fanfic. I love writing it! One thing I was nervous about before writing this was if I was good enough to portray Underswap Sans and Underswap Papyrus correctly, but I’ve come to realize that everyone has their own way to do things.
> 
> For me, Sans is an enthusiastic ball of energy with his natural boyish charm, but he isn’t a complete baby bones, just not knowledgeable in certain departments.  
> Papyrus is a laid-back dude. A total bro. The kinda bro you’d be chill to just lay back and hang with, share internet memes and play videgames with. The kinda dude where you can text all night long and realize that “oh, shit. You fucker, we’ve been been up since 5:37 in the fucking morning! XD lololol g’night!”
> 
> All in all, I love Underswap! It’s one of my fave AUs. Another one being Underfell, but I could never do a fic with Red and Edge. I’d need help with that.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter! And if you guys have any requests, either art or writing, or you just want to support me (which is much appreciated) consider buying me a coffee!
> 
> Buy me a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/ladyjuliakaneko
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and leave an ask or whatever! https://ladyjuliakaneko.tumblr.com

_Being out on the sea is kinda relaxing. Seeing all the water splashin’ and splooshin’ about and the air smelling like sea salt… with other scents of fruity alcohol, chlorine and too much sunscreen. It felt nice to clear my head. Things got a little bit too much for me and I feel so bad. I let my curiosity get the better of me and accidentally felt up my friend! Well, I sorta touched his skull and neck? It just felt so cool! Well, not cool, but warm? Th-the point is that you can’t do that anymore!_

_Just… Breathe…_

_Collect your thoughts and try to look forward to the now and take your mind off Papyrus. Oh! I could try and think of some things I can do here on this trip. There’s video games, of course, and that new Wicca book on sigils that I got through the play store. Phone is at 83% so I can afford to do some reading._

Julia stops leaning on the boat railing and heads over near the pool area and lies back on a lounge chair. With a soft sigh escaping past her lips, she brings up her phone and to the books app and taps on the book she was looking for.

“Maybe when I finish reading this, I can do this on my own. It would be something nice to write down in my Book of Shadows.” Julia mutters as she swipes her finger across the phone screen to get past the index and table of contents.

Studying in the realm of magick and witchcraft was something Julia took interest in for a while, but never got around in doing so until very recently. Being out on your own can open many possibilities for a person. Since then, she’s been growing a collection of crystals, making her own little herb garden, purchased a nice leather bound book as her first Book of Shadows, some candles and a couple of books in some of the beginnings of Wicca and spells.

Suddenly, Julia was snapped out of her focus on reading when she started hearing giggling, and yeck, it's the stupid, annoying, girly-girl type of giggling that's like nails on a chalkboard. What the hell is all the—

Oh.

It looks like Sans is hanging around a small group of girls. Are they… Flirting with him? Oh boy, one of them is holding his arm and ever so accidentally squishing said arm against her breasts. Implants to be exact, but who are we to judge? Sans is a total sweetheart and downright adorable, so it doesn't come as a surprise that he's popular with the ladies. Good for him! If Papyrus wasn't so protective, maybe the little blueberry could get some digits and have a nice tropical romance. Better it be one of the skeleton brothers than her.

“Because dating just takes too much time and effort… I'll be total hermit with 4, no, 5 cats…” Julia mutters, focusing back to her reading.

_I don’t wanna waste anyone’s time. I’m whiny… needy… Sans and Papy were just being nice to me because we’re friends. Guys just want sex and stuff… I mean, everyone has needs—I do get urges sometimes, if not rarely. With that being the case, I'm hoping our room at the resort is separate bedrooms… I just ordered a new toy I can't wait to break in. That thing cost over $116 so hopefully it'll be worth every penny. I don’t need those skeleton brothers finding out their human friend is a dirty sinner—_

“Hehehe! Oh, Sansy, you're so cool!” Tittered a voice with a Valley Girl dialect.

 _‘Oh, Sansy, I hope you aren't falling for that…’_ Julia cringes and rolls her eyes. Her being outside patience was already getting low _. ‘Dear Lord, who talks like that?’_

“Maybe I can drown them out. Or drown myself. Drowning myself sounds better. I'm sure either Papyrus or Eve could erase my browser history for me.” Just go back to reading and focus.

“I've never seen a skeleton monster before! I just moved to the town about a week ago, and it was so cool seeing so many monsters! You guys do, like, magic and stuff, yeah?” One woman said.

“I thought monsters would be all big, bad and scary, but if all of them are as cute as you, I may move, too.” Said another. Oh, barf...

“So, are you guys allowed to date humans or stuff? Or nah? Cuz that would be, like, beastiality?” The third woman asked. This was getting really old, really fast.

Julia turns off the screen on her phone and looks over. Sans was smiling, but she could tell that he was getting overwhelmed and uncomfortable. Welp, wouldn't be the first time she saves Sans from a group of girls—again, _Sans was very popular_. Capt. Save-a-Bone to the rescue!

“Hey, Sans!” Julia calls out with a big grin as she walks past the women and places a hand on his shoulder. “I thought I saw you over here! I thought you weren't gonna leave the bedroom until after my nap?”

“O-OH! I'M SORRY, HUMAN! IT COMPLETELY SLIPPED MY MIND, BUT I'M GLAD YOU'RE HERE NOW!” Sans says with a relieved expression on his face. Poor skele.

“Um, _excuse me_ , who are you?” One of them spoke up. A bleach blonde woman with a very slender build coated in a fake tan, wearing a black string bikini and it is very obvious upon closer examination to see that this chick was indeed rockin' some very cheap DD implants. This oompa-loompa lookin' bitch right here...

“Yeah, you kinda interrupted us? We were talking." Another chimes in. Ugh, this chick was the very definition of resting bitch face. Black mid length hair, pretty pale skin with some freckles on her shoulders and cheeks, wearing purple bikini with sheer skirt.

“Well, so sorry to interrupt your backhanded attempt at… ‘flirting’,” Julia starts, letting out a dry chuckle, “but it was pretty obvious you were making him uncomfortable. Could you back off?”

“What are you, his girlfriend?” The third woman scoffs and flips her hair. She was a petite gal with dirty blonde hair and wearing a blue gingham one piece.

“Well, I am a girl and his friend, but it doesn't matter if I am or not. You were making my friend uncomfortable and that's not cool. Coming on too strong…” Julia shakes her head. “C'mon, Blueberry, let's head somewhere else. Okay?”

“Ah, s-sure.” Sans stuttered for a moment and walks off with Julia. The three women were looking ticked off, but they can deal.

“Seriously, those chicks were so thirsty, they can chug the entire sea. Sans, you're super popular with the ladies, my dude!” Julia laughs.

“I-IT'S NOT FUNNY! THOSE WOMEN WERE JUMPING SEVERAL CHAPTERS AHEAD OF THE DATING MANUAL! I… I FROZE! I was not at my most magnificent… How embarrassing.” Sans lets out a whine, covering his face.

“It's okay, dude. Things happen… Usually when it’s the rare occasion of me being flirted with, I just write it off as a joke.” Julia snorts and rolls her eyes.

“Human? Who hurt you…?” Sans stops in front of Julia, looking at her with a serious expression.

“...No one. Look, I’m fine, I saved you from some thirsty ho—women.” Julia looks at Sans, “I just don’t wanna think about something that isn’t gonna happen. I have made it my new goal that I’ll get a bunch of cats!”

“Well, at least cats don’t steal my bone attacks… Human, you're really cool! I thought I should give you another reminder as to why! You like cooking, puzzles, you can tolerate my brother's constant puns and… You really see us as equals…”

Julia gives an sullen look. “Of course I would—we are equals, dude. I mean… Look, I know humans and monsters had some bad blood in the past, but it is in the past. Humans need to get over it so we can all get along instead of doing anti-monster bullshit.”

“Human, language!” Sans huffs.

“English! C'mon, silly, let's chill back in the bedroom before more of your ‘fans’ try to shower you in kisses.” Julia mocks and heads off.

“J-Julia! Don't tell Papy about this!” Sans chases after her.  
  
“What? About the girls flirting with all 206 bones in your body, hoping to get an extra one?” Julia laughs and holds her sides.

“Human! You have such a dirty mind!” Sans stomps his foot, throwing a fit as his cheeks erupt in a light blue.

“Wait… Do skeleton monsters have a dick?!” Julia is having too much fun with this and squeals loudly as Sans tries to catch her.

“I AM NOT ANSWERING THAT!!” Sans shouts and tries to quiet Julia down, but she dodges and heads into the bedroom.

“PAPY! DO SKELETON MONSTERS HAVE A DI— _MMPH!!_ ” Julia is tackled to the floor with Sans sitting on her and covering her mouth.

Papyrus pauses the game he was playing and quirks a bone brow.

“…uh, do i want to know?”

Sans immediately shakes his head no while Julia quickly nods yes.

 

—

 

It was finally night time and seeing the sun set against the sea was both beautiful and retina burning. Everything was nice, but we ran into a bit of an issue…

Sleeping arrangements.

There was only one king sized bed and it doesn't look like this futon was a pull-out mattress by any means.

“I'll make things less awkward and you guys can have the bed.” Julia says and arranges the pillows.

“you sure?” Papyrus asks.

“Well… With the size of this bed, I think we can all fit?” Sans points out, making both Papyrus and Julia choke.

“uh, bro? i dunno if that's the best idea for us to do.” Papyrus says, rubbing the back of his skull.

“Y-yeah, what he said.” Julia has a panicked look on her face with a small blush.

“Nonsense! The Magnificent Sans can see that this bed is more than big enough to accommodate all three of us! It’ll be just like a sleep over!” Sans exclaims as he does a heroic pose with his bandana fluttering in the non-existent breeze.

“Okay… Uhh, well, I mean, I guess… I'll go get changed in the bathroom. BRB.” Julia sighs and takes out some clothes, heading into the bathroom with the lock clicking behind her.

“Hey, Papy? Can I… Ask you something?” Sans sits down on the edge of the bed, twiddling his thumbs.

“sure, bro. somethin' botherin' you? Ya look pretty down.” Papy takes off his hoodie and khakis and searches for his PJ pants.

“I've noticed that our friend has been rather sad when it comes to the subject of dating. I think she was hurt in the past and it may be why she's reluctant to get into another.” Sans starts off, grabbing his own PJs—blue with yellow star print all over, “I want to help her!”

Papyrus is quiet for a moment before he grabs a lollipop and sticks it into his mouth. “ya sure about that? she said she wasn't lookin' for anyone.”

“I know that! Just… I feel like she thinks she isn't good enough, but that's not true! She is a wonderful human!” Sans pouts.

“s'nice that you wanna help her out, bro. but things like love kinda… do their own thing. somethin' like that isn't up to you—it’s up to her, y'know?”

“I understand, Papy… Well, aside from that, I hope that we will have a wonderful time!” Sans flops back and hugs Papyrus' arm.

A click of the door opening with soft footsteps could be heard. Julia was putting her clothes into a spare bag. She settled for wearing a loose purple tank top and black PJ shorts with cats all over them.

“Time for bed. At least for me… I'll… Uhh, sleep on the left side. Gotta charge my phone and the Switch.” Julia says as she plugs said items in and lies back in bed.

This is awkward.

Very awkward.

You’re in bed with two monsters.

Two MALE monsters...

It’s only awkward if you make it awkward—we’re all platonic friends here.

“…Y’know, I may stay up a little bit to play some more Breath of the Wild.” Julia murmurs, reaching over to grab the Switch.

“how far have you gotten into that game. back in the Underground, we had an older version, but it looks like games came a long way. Still got those Octo… ehh what are they called? They shoot rocks at ya.” Papyrus leans over next to Julia to get a better view.

Julia freezes up for a moment. Papyrus was getting really close and all up in her bubble. ‘ _He’s still warm and a little pokey… He smells like sweets and cigarettes…_ ’ “Um, Papy, you smell like cigarettes. I thought you were gonna quit?”

“what can i say? ‘s a tough habit to quit. ‘m tryin’ though.” Papyrus shrugs.

“IT’S A BAD HABIT!” Blueberry leans over on Papyrus, smacking his shoulder.

“Sans, it is getting late. Inside voice, please?” Julia pushes on Papyrus. “Papy, you’re too close and you’re heavy. Get off.”

“mm… nah.” Papyrus smirks and becomes dead weight. Goddammit!

“Papyrus! You’re heavy and pokey!” Julia squirms and whines. She just wanted to play her video game!

“nah… ‘sides, you’re soft and squishy. are all humans like you?” Papyrus hugs on Julia and she let’s out a high-pitch squeal, making both brothers jump a bit.

“…Um. H-human? Are you okay?” Sans looks at her.

No response.

“uh, kiddo?” Papyrus shakes her a little.

No response.

“aw shit. i think i broke her… ” Papyrus rubs the back of his skull, his cheekbones taking on a soft orange. “wasn’t lyin’ though. humans are really soft.”

“I do like it when she gives me hugs! It’s like hugging a soft, squishy pillow!” Sans sigh soon turned into a yawn.

Julia soon snaps out of it and a small blush appears on her cheeks. “Uhh, wanna let go of me? I-it’s getting late… I’ll put off playing Breath of the Wild until tomorrow.” Julia squirms out of Papyrus’ weight, plugs in the Switch and turns off the light on her side while Sans reaches out and turns out the light on his side.

“G’night, Sans. G’night, Papyrus.” Julia yawns and snuggles into the pillow as she shifts onto laying on her side.

‘’night, Julia. night, bro.”

“Good night, human. Sweet dreams, Papy.”

 

—

 

…

…

…

_Is this another dream? Man… hell must be freezing over for me to be dreaming two nights in a row._

…

_It’s so dark… It feels like I can see, but all I see is darkness. I feel weightless…_

_Huh?_

_Those arms… warm arms wrapping around me from behind again. Who is this hugging me? Why…?_

_I feel so safe…_

_Protected…_

…

…

…

_S o  p r e c i o u s_

_S o  k i n d_

_Y o u  a r e  l o v e d_

_T h e y  w i l l  p r o t e c t  y o u_

_L e a r n_

_O p e n  u p_

Wait, what…? Who the heck is talking? I don’t recognize—oh, wait, dream logic…

_P . . . . . S . . . . AN . . ._

…

…

…

_W A K E  U P_

Julia groans softy, opening one eye to see how bright it is. Too early, that’s how. Five more minutes. This is a vacation and part of a vacation is sleeping in.

_Mmm… I am in love with this bed. Maybe I should take Sans advice and date this bed._

_Wait._

_Something is not right._

Julia opens her eyes and shifts her head to access the situation. Arms, long bony arms were wrapped around her body in a tight embrace. One of those arms were slipped under her tank top and a little too close to grabbing a handful of boob. Shit!

_Goddammit, it’s Papyrus! Whyyy?! Is this payback for yesterday? It must be! Shit shit shit… Okay, um, so… I’m sure I can wiggle free. Paps is a heavy sleeper after all._

Julia tries to wiggle out of the tall skeleton’s arms, but that only makes him hold onto Julia tighter.

“Nn… No, just… Soft…” Papyrus mumbles under his breath, along with something else that couldn’t be heard. With a comforting sigh, he nuzzles his skull against Julia’s neck and shoulder.

Julia squeaks. This skeleton was getting a little bit friendly. Too friendly.

“P-Papyrus? Wake up…” Julia hisses, already feeling her cheeks burning a deep crimson.

_This is bad. Maybe if I just… Wiggle a little more to slip out…_

Julia tries to wiggle her hips in hopes to slip down and off the bed.

Papyrus lets out a growl and— _did this dude just roll his pelvis against your ass?! NOPE!!_

“PAPYRUS!!” Julia screams and both Sans and Papyrus yelp.

“Human?! What's wrong?! Did something happen?” Sans sits up on the bed and frantically looks around.

“um…” Papyrus tried to get ahold of the situation. Then realizes that he got a handful of something squishy and gives it a squeeze.

“YEEK! PA _PYRUS_!!” Julia squeals loudly.

“…” And just like that, Papyrus teleported out.

Julia just got felt up by a skeleton.

The couch seems so much more comfortable…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/ladyjuliakaneko
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and leave an ask or whatever! https://ladyjuliakaneko.tumblr.com
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments because I love feedback


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE (Please Read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick explanation as to why I haven't updated in a while.

**Hello everyone! Lady here!**

 

Hey there everyone. So, I haven't updated the fic in a while, but I do apologize for the inconvenience. A lot of things have happened... Very eventful with a lot of emotions...

  * My Great Grandmother-in-law passed away last Wednesday and while it is sad that she's gone, to be honest this was for the best. With the Alzheimer's and Dementia on top of aggressive breast cancer, she was always in pain and her health was deteriorating so fast. Love you, Grandma. Rest In Peace.
  * I'm currently working on a side project with some friends about talking about our awkward life stories. Here's a pic you can check out on my Tumblr: [Galaxy Panties 4 Lyfe!!](https://ladyjuliakaneko.tumblr.com/post/171083124455/so-i-havent-updated-my-fanfic-tropical)
  * Another reason (and to make up for lost time) is that I'm trying to make this particular chapter a little lengthy...  _with a little **sin**_. So you have that to look forward to.



Aaaand that's basically it--Oh! Nearly forgot to mention!! I recently got employed for a job that benefits my major and I'm SO super pumped.

 

Thanks for reading, everyone and please feel free to leave comments and feedback. I would really appreciate it.


	7. Squishy Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia goes on her search for Papyrus, Sans does his own search about breasts and a good night’s sleep turns into something steamy...
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Smut and spoilers for Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Here you are! Chapter 6! I hope i didn’t keep you guys waiting too long.
> 
> Now this chapter in particular will have some smut, so if you want to avoid it, you can. This chapter is rated E for explicit for a good reason. Now, I haven’t written smut in a fanfic in a while, so I hope it isn’t too bad.
> 
> Enjoy!

It's day 2 of the cruise and it starts off with Papyrus getting a handful of your squishy chocolate pillows.

“UGH!!...” Julia groans, hugs her pillow and brings her legs closer to her body.

Sans slowly rubs Julia's back, trying to calm her down.

“Julia, you know Papy didn't mean it… He just tends to be cuddly in his sleep” Sans explains, “and since I am an honest person, this is one of the rare occasions that Papy has had a good night's sleep.”

“…Wait. What do you mean by that?” Julia lifts her head and turns to Sans.

“Well… It's just… Papyrus has had a long history of having stressful nightmares. So he ends up sleep deprived a lot. He always tries to brush things off, but I'm not a baby bones! I-I just…!” Sans starts trembling and looks away. He looked really frustrated.

Julia shifts and pulls Sans into a hug. Poor thing…

“I know… Sans, everything will be okay. I-I'm not mad at Papy, but… Humans have certain places that shouldn't be touched without permission…” Julia starts getting embarrassed again. “The dude got to second base with my boobs! And didn't even buy me dinner!”

“Well, they're soft and squishy to nuzzle into.” Sans mutters.

“What was that?”

“N-Nothing!” Sans stammers.

“Can't believe he just poofed outta here… He’s not going to hide from this. We need to talk! Ugh… But later. Say Blueberry, did you want to go to the dining area to grab some breakfast together?” Julia gets out of bed and heads over to her suitcase to look at what clothes to wear for the day.

“Of course! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all!” Sans chirps, making Julia giggle.

“Well, I’m gonna go to the bathroom and get ready for the day. I’ll be in the shower for a while, but what time is it…?” Julia takes her phone out and looks, “okay, it’s 8:27 right now so we still have some time before breakfast ends. It usually takes me around half an hour to shower…”

“If it’s alright, may I shower first? I won’t take as long.” Sans asks and sits on the end of the bed.

“Oh, sure!”

Sans gathers some things and heads into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Julia sets her clothes on the bed and messes with her phone. Thankfully, this ship has a good Wi-Fi connection. She wonders if Eve is on Skype? … … …Oh! She is! Let’s give her a quick call.

_Drrr…_

_Drrr…_

_Drrr…_

“EEEEYYYYY!! WHAT UP, SLUUUUT~?!” Eve shouts.

“…I already regret this call…” Julia mutters.

“You know you _loooove_ me. How’s the trip?!”

Julia rolls her eyes and sighs, “It’s been… something. I’m going to have to hunt down Papyrus.”

“He’s that tall one that’s trying to look cool, but is a total dork, yeah? What happened?” Eve moves the camera and is in the kitchen, “I’m still here, I’m just trying to find food for breakfast.”

“Okay, so like—hold on,” Julia keeps quiet, but hears the shower in the bathroom running “so this morning, Paps totally got to second base with my boobs.”

There was a clatter sound coming from Eve’s side.

“Are you fuckin’ serious? Details, please?”

“Okay, so… first of all, there is just one room and one bed so… Does it count if I said I slept with two guys?”

“Did you guys touch dicks?” Eve snorts.

“No…?”

“Then, no. Girl, you need to get laid. Hopefully something will happen on your little vacation?” Eve looks over and waggles her eyebrows.

“Why do you constantly want me to get laid? Can’t you let me be with sex toys?” Julia huffs.

“Because, there is a huge difference between a toy and the real deal. Heeeeey, since that Papyrus dude got to second base with you, why not let him get a home run?”

“I will end this phone call, Eve.” Julia says.

“Okay, okay, okaaaaay… I do miss you, though. It gets kinda lonely without you, so you better take a lot of pics and videos so I can photoshop myself in.” Eve says and she goes to the microwave.

“Sure, sure. I think Sans may be done getting ready. I need to get ready myself and get some breakfast, I’ll see ya later!” Julia waves.

“Later—” the smoke detector starts blaring, “SHIT, THE BACON!! BYE—” and Eve ends the call. RIP bacon.

“Pfft… Poor bacon.” Julia snickers.

The door clicks open and Sans steps out of the bathroom, wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and his blue bandana. Julia whistles and smirks.

“Daaaang, Sans! You’re really going to wow the ladies with what you’re wearing. Welp! My turn~!” Julia grabs her things, walks past Sans to the bathroom and closes the door.

…

…

…

The shower starts.

 

  
—

 

Sans waited about a good minute before walking over to the couch and sits down. Now that he was sort of by himself, he pulls out his phone and goes to the search browser. Julia said that his brother may have overstep a boundary with her chest, but why? Julia has never scold Sans when he hugs and nuzzles into them. They’re so soft and squishy! He doesn’t know why, but it’s one of his favorite things about her.

…

He needed more information on human anatomy and so much more. There were several websites that provided information on female breast anatomy, what they are make out of and their essential functions.

“So this article states that these develop when humans mature and that they make milk when they need to feed offspring… Milk? Like the milk at the store…?” Sans continues to look through a few more websites.

“These are different from Julia’s. Her breasts are much bigger than these pictures… Well, they feel really big at least…” Sans mutters. He needed more so he could understand why Julia got so embarrassed when Papyrus grabbed them.

…

Well, since she’s going to be in the shower for a while, that would leave him with plenty of time.

Let’s type “female breast grabbing” and see what results show?

…

…

…

_M-my stars! What kind of website is this?! These humans don’t have any clothes on! But… there are a lot of videos showing female breasts._

_…One video shouldn’t do anyone any harm, right? This is for research to get to know humans more._

Sans taps on one of the videos that showed a woman with rather big breasts. It started with the human woman who kept her face out of view and had the camera more focused on her chest. She slowly brought her hands up to breasts and squeezes at the soft flesh hidden underneath her shirt.

_Oh, o-oh, wowzers… They really are squishy and soft looking. Well, I mean, Julia's are very soft and squishy when we hug... B-better turn the volume down so she can't hear this…_

The human in the video let out a soft moan as her fingers brushed across two visible points poking against the thin fabric. She then moved her hands away to slowly take off her top, revealing a black, lacey bra that looked like it could barely contain the human's large breasts.

“Hhn…” Sans huffed out a soft groan. Did it suddenly feel hot in here? It felt hot in here. The small skeleton could feel the magic burning across his cheekbones. He couldn't take his eyes off the video.

The few seconds felt like hours as the human took off her bra—

“Phew! Sorry that shower took so long, Sans.” Julia says as she opens the bathroom door.

Sans' eyelights were snuffed out as he quickly closed the app and puts his phone away.

Julia comes out wearing a maroon tank top with spaghetti straps and a red & black pleated skirt.

“Uhh… You okay, dude? Your eyes did that spooky thing where they aren't there.” Julia points out, looking concerned.

Sans couldn't speak. He felt frozen along with some other mixed feelings he's never felt. A tingling, building sensation that made his magic act in such a way that he felt like he had no control over. When he had to end his research early, he could feel his SOUL screaming at him and his bones aching slightly.

“Sans…?”

“Y-YES?! UHM, WHAT IS IT, HUMAN?” Sans asked.

“You look kinda on edge, dude… Is everything alright, or… Oh, wait, I know what's wrong…” Julia says as she walks over towards him.

Sans gulped, feeling his entire skull turning blue. She was getting so close? What does she know what Sans was looking at?!

…  
…O-oh.

Julia had pulled Sans into a hug, wrapping her arms around him as she slowly rubs his back.

“I know you're worried about Papyrus, but don't worry… I'll find him and talk. Like I said, I'm not mad at him.” Julia said as she continued to hug Sans.

Sans’ shoulders slumped as he wrapped his arms around Julia's waist. He was relieved that she just assumed he was worried about his brother and while he was slightly worried, it was the last thing on his mind. His skull was being squished by Julia's breasts.

They were so _soft_ …

Sans nuzzled against them, trying to smother his skull with them.

“Uhh, Sans…?” Julia coughs a little.

Sans slowly looks up at her, sockets lidded as if he was in a daze.

“…We're going to miss breakfast. I know you like hugs, but I'm getting pretty hungry, soooo…” Julia pets the top of Sans’ skull as she lets go of him, puts on her sandals and grabs her purse before opening the door.

Sans quickly snaps out of it and catches up her as they both head out.

 

—

 

The dining area really looked fancy. The wavering smells of bacon was so enticing.

“Papy can wait. I'm gonna have a food-gasm with some yummy bacon.” Julia purrs and quickly gets in line. Sans gets in line behind her, but food was the last on his mind.

He… Has mixed feelings since his little research project. He needed to continue his research, f-for scientific human anatomy research and nothing more!

…He really would like to touch Julia's breasts to truly see how soft they were.

_Stop it! She is a wonderful human and it would be ungentlemanly to do such a thing to a friend! …But, Papy got to touch them, so it's only fair if he got to as well. He didn't want her getting mad at him though. That would mean no more physical contact, but more importantly… She would not trust him anymore and that made his SOUL ache._

Sans jolted as he felt a hand on his shoulder, only to find it was Julia.

“You've been kinda spacing out today, Sans… C'mon, it's our turn to grab some food. Neat thing is, is that it's infused with magic! Magic food just tastes so freakin' good.” Julia squeals as she grabs some scrambled eggs, bacon and seasoned diced up potatoes, “I'm gonna get some orange juice and find us a table.

Sans nods and gathers himself some breakfast, eggs, bacon and toast. He’s a little bit disappointed that they don’t have breakfast tacos, but it’s okay. They most likely wouldn’t compare to his. He looks around and sees that Julia already found a nice table near the corner of the room. He makes sure to grab a glassful of milk and walk on over to her.

“So.. Sans, do you know where Papyrus would be hiding?” Julia asks, then stabs her eggs with fork.

“Uhm, well, usually, he would be at Muffets, but since we’re on vacation… I’m not sure. If I had to guess, it would be a secluded area where he could be alone.” Sans points out.

“Right… I’ll try searching for him. I mean, usually I would text him and stuff, but knowing him, he prolly wouldn’t answer. So I’ll hafta be all snea- _kaaaay_.” Julia giggles and wiggles her fingers as she says “snea- _kaaaay_.” She takes a gulp of orange juice, “Sorry about this, Sans… You gonna be okay by your lonesome? Or are you nervous about those women finding you again?”

Well, Sans was slightly worried about running into them again, yes, but more importantly…

He could finally be alone to continue his research.

…

“It is okay, Julia! I’ll be just fine! I will be in our room for the day while you search for my lazy brother.” Sans smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Julia smiles at Sans before going back and eating breakfast, as does he.

_So Paps likes to avoid problems if need be. I mean, if I grabbed a handful of titty, I prolly wouldn’t want to face the person I did it to either. Nevertheless, I gotta find Papy and we need to talk this out. I don’t want our friendship being awkward and stuff and he avoids me entirely..._

 

—

 

After eating breakfast, Julia sets off on her little mission, code name: “Find Tol Boi.” With the piece of info Sans gave her, she sets off exploring the ship for secluded or less populated areas where Papyrus might be hiding. She tries looking in areas, such as the Captain’s area, the upper floors of the ship—she even asked some of the staff if they seen him in the cargo area of the boat. Nothing. Zip. Zilch.

“Goddammit! Fuckin’ fucker mcfuckety FUCK! Where the hell could a tall ass skeleton be hiding?” Julia grumbles as she scuffles down the deck of the boat.

The more Julia walked by her lonesome, the more she though about the whole situation that caused this mess. Sans did tell her that Papyrus was a cuddler, but it was the first time in a while that he has had a good night's sleep. Why grab the boobs, though? I mean, if you flip the roles a bit, Papy is a skeleton monster and rather hard so maybe feeling something so soft and squishy was appealing?

 

 

Wait… That smell. It smells like…

 

 

 

Cigarettes.

 

 

 

Julia quickly walks around to follow to source of the strong nicotine. Soon, she sees the smoky wisps coming… From the side of the ship? She leans over and…

There he was, just lounging on an emergency boat, sockets closed with a lit cigarette between his teeth.

“ **PAPYRUS**!!” Julia yells out, making the tall skeleton jolt and quickly looks around until he see Julia leaning over the railing. “Oy, don't you _dare_ runaway from me. We need to talk.”

Shit. She's making that face. Trying to make an attempt to be angry when she looks like a cute pouting turtle instead with the way her cheeks puff out and her lips giving such a pout. Papyrus started to sweat a bit, feeling really anxious, but teleports and appears beside Julia, but refuses to look at her.

Julia immediately hugs Papyrus close, nuzzling into his chest, making his breath hitch.

“You… You…! Papy, don't just up and leave me like that, bonehead. I was worried and stuff…” Julia looks up at him, “Look, sooner or later, we need to talk about this… About grabbing my tits and stuff. It's… Look, dude. You just grabbed my boobs and I'm not angry or whatever. Sans told me you've haven't had much luck when it comes to getting a good night's rest.”

“…” Papyrus didn't say anything.

“Papy, let's just… Go back to our room. Don't think I'll go easy on you because you got a handful of my awesome-sauce tits.” Julia takes Papyrus' hand and starts walking off to make back to their room.

Papyrus snorts and smirks. “how the hell are you so calm about all this?”

“If we're being truthful, you're not the first person to grab my tits. I've told you about my friend, Eve, right? The neon yellow and pink colored wolf monster? One time and how she did this, I do not know, but convinced me to go to this house party. It was… Kinda like you see on those TV shows or movies—with drinks, bumping music and everyone was, like, grinding and dry-humping each other and all that sit. I… Just sat on the couch and drank some jungle juice while being bored outta my mind and keeping my anxiety levels down and suddenly Eve just grabs a lawful of my boobs, drunk off her ass and says loudly ‘WHO WANTS TO FUCK MY GIRL HERE? SHE GOT SOME TIG ‘OL BITTIES!!’ and she just fondles them until she passed out on the floor and I had to drive her drunk furry ass back to my place because last time I left her alone drunk, she almost burned her damn apartment down.” Julia just shakes her heads and huffs, thinking about the whole thing while Papyrus wheezes and tries not to burst out laughing.

They arrived to their room and Julia opens the door with her key card. Sans was sitting on the couch, but for some reason, the little skeleton looks like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Sansy-Sans, you okay?” Julia flops backwards onto the bed and sighs.

“I-I’m fine! Just glad you’re both back!” Sans says, but mentally cursed himself for stuttering. “Papyrus! You had us both worried! Shame on you!”

“sorry bro, just needed to get away for a little bit. won’t happen again.” Papyrus says as he sits on the couch next to him.

There was an awkward tension in the air. You could hear the light scraping from Papyrus rubbing the back of his skull and finding the wall far more interesting. Julia rolls over to her stomach and starts playing on the Switch to keep herself occupied. She needed to get back into playing Breath of the Wild anyways. Sans was looking between the two, confused. Did you two not get everything reconciled?

Papyrus let’s out a sigh and glances over where Julia was. Even though she wasn't mad him, he still felt bad about doing it.

Papyrus’ breath hitched as he was looking over.

Julia was laying horizontally across the bed, playing on the Switch, but he could care less about that. The pleated skirt she was wearing was so short, showing off her plump and thick legs. And that tank top was not helping whatsoever. Those breasts looked like they were about to pop out. They look as soft as they felt when he got a handful this morning.

_Shit, what the fuck are you thinking, Papyrus? Get your skull out of the gutter. She's your friend for star's sake! Plus she might not be into monsters—_

“Hey, Papy, could you help me, please? I'm at the part where I fixed all the parts for the Divine Beast Vah Ruta or whatever—the giant elephant thing. I thought it would be easy, but lo and behold, this Waterblight Ganon splishy-splooshy ass just did some anime-weeabo sparkly arrival and literally fucked my ass, no lube with his bullshit sp—WHAT THE FUCK?! I FUCKING DODG—Sssshhh… I swear to fucking GOD I am going to break this thing.” Julia continues to stream a line of expletives while Sans covers where his ears would be.

“waterblight ganon? choosing the Zora's domain for your first?” Papyrus quirked a brown.

“Yeeeeeaaah… Prince Sidon is pretty hot… I want him to bite me with those pointy and sharp teeth…” Julia swoons.

“pfft, got a thing for fishes?” Papyrus teases.

“He is aesthetically pleasing to look at, but honestly, I go weak for a person who I can be comfortable with and chill, y'know. Someone who isn't just my lover, but my friend…” Julia sighs, “doubt I'll ever have that or whatever, so I'll just settle for some body pillows of Sabastian from ‘Black Butler', Cadye-6 and Lord Shaxx from ‘Destiny', and Prince Sidon from ‘Breath of the Wild'.”

“thirsty much?” Papyrus shakes his head.

“Eat my ass, beanpole. Just because I'm a lonely demisexual doesn't mean I don't have needs.” Julia flips him off.

“such language! my poor virgin ears!” Papyrus chuckles.

“Pfft! Yeah right…” Julia rolls her eyes.

…

…

…Wait, he’s not making a sassy comeback?

…

…Waaaaaait.

“Papy… Are you a virgin?” Julia asks.

Papyrus stiffens, looking at Julia as if she just accused him of murder. His cheeks were already glowing bright orange and small droplets of sweat appear.

“OMG, you _are_!” Julia squeals.

“dunno what you’re talkin’ about, kiddo. if you aren’t aware, i have my share of experiences with some of the snow bunnies back in the underground.” Papyrus’ demeanor changes back to his neutral state and gives a shrug.

“Oh? Is that so…?” Julia smirks, “‘Kay, Papy.”

“not really likin’ that face you’re makin’ there…” Papyrus says, leering at her.

“L’il old me…? Nonsense. I’m such a good little human!” Julia says in a Southern Bell drawl, batting her eyelashes. “Blueberry knows I’m a good girl!”

“that’s because you spoil my bro with baked treats.” Papyrus sighs.

“But they’re really good! Therefore, that makes Julia a good person! Along with other reasons.” Sans chimes in and Julia squeals loudly.

“AWWW, BLUEBERRY!! You love meeee!!” Julia runs over and hugs on the smol skele.

Said smol skele is currently melting, having his skull pressed against Julia’s breasts yet again. Today was a good day for him.

“On an unrelated note, could you help me with Waterblight Ganon, Papy?”

“what’s there to be stuck on? waterblight ganon has a long trident that they warn you about in game.” Papyrus starts.

“That I do know. It’s like, when I get to the second phase of the battle is when it gets difficult. Like… water rises and there are these platforms appear and then the asshole throws ice at me and I keep breaking my weapons in the process.” Julia groans.

“…why aren’t you using Cryonis to just break them and shoot him in the eye with an arrow?” Papyrus asks.

…what?

“…What?” Julia stares at him.

“yeah, in the second phase, you shoot him in the eye with an arrow and when he forms the ice blocks, use Cryonis to break them instead of wasting your weapons.”

…

…

…

“ _ **SON OF A B—**_ ”

 

  
**[One Angry Rant Full of Expletives Later…]**

 

“didn’t know there was such a thing as next level cursing.” Papyrus looked both shocked and impressed at the same time.

“HONESTLY!! SUCH CRUDE AND FILTHY WORDS YOU KNOW!!” Sans stomps his foot, he was not pleased in the slightest. “WHERE DID YOU EVEN AQUIRE SUCH AN UNCOUTH LANGUAGE?!”

“Internet and online gaming matches… And my Dad. The first time I cursed was when I was in first grade in elementary school. The time when where if a boy picks on you, it meant that they liked you. I didn’t get the memo and this kid named Mark just kept bugging me. It was ticking me off” Julia grimaced, already looking annoyed, “so I told him to leave me alone or I was going to tell the teacher. Of course this didn’t work, so fast forward to after school where all the kids, teachers and parents were and I spotted my Dad and right as he was going to pick me up, Mark is near the school building, doing ‘neener-neener-neener’ to me, I snapped and said every curse word I overheard my Dad said whenever he was watching football or basketball. Dad literally had to pull me away before I got into a fight with him and sped off.”

“Did you get punished or get in trouble?” Sans asked and Papyrus looked at Julia expectantly.

“Pfft, no. Mama chewed Dad out though for having said those words around me. I got some yummy butter pecan ice cream and a plushie to add to my collection.” Julia snorts.

“someone sounds like they were a little spoiled brat.” Papyrus chuckled and Julia flips him off.

 

—

 

The rest of the day went fairly well. Julia got to spend some more time with Sans as far as participating in some activities. She now knows how fun Shuffleboard can be. Lunch was excellent—there was a professional chef who made the most delicious medium rare steak with a cognac peppercorn sauce. Julia was able to get more reading done on Wicca and sigils and wrote down her findings on some papers which she’ll later transfer to her Book of Shadows when they get back home. Everything was pretty nice, but it was still a little awkward between her and Papyrus. Sure, yes, they would talk and all, but it still just felt… off and awkward.

 

Night 2.

 

_Once again, it is time to bring this day to a close… But to be honest, after the whole, uh, incident… We might have to change sleeping arrangements._

“I'm going to get ready for bed… Sooo… I'll see y'all in a bit.” Julia says as she heads into the bathroom.

Sans sees Papyrus lounging on the couch in his tank top and black boxers with white bone print.

“Papy, aren't you gonna get in bed?” Sans asked as he pulls down his pajama shirt.

“m'already ready. gonna sleep on the couch here, bro.” Papyrus drawled, looking at his phone.

“Honestly, Papyrus! If this is about the incident that happened this morning, she said everything was all right!” Sans pouts.

“i know, but… it's just that—” Papyrus stops mid-sentence as he heard the door click open.

Julia steps out of the bathroom wearing some new nightclothes; a purple tank top night shirt with sheer lighter purple lace around the bottom, the v-cup that showed off her cleavage quite nicely along with the straps. She was also wearing matching short-shorts that shaped the curves of her hips and ass.

“One more day and then we'll be at the resort.” Julia says as she lies down on the bed and checks out her phone.

Julia scrolls through her bookmarks on her internet browser. Ohh! Finally! One of her fave fanfics updated. Ooooohhh, and it looks pretty sinful, too. She loves these reader inserts… SHIT! She can't read it now though—not when these two are around. DAMMIT! It'll have to wait until later or at least until she's alone…

“I think I'll call it a night. Paps, you coming to bed…? I mean… The couch is too short for you, tall boy.” Julia comments.

Papyrus just shrugs, not saying anything.

“THAT'S IT! IT IS OBVIOUS THAT THIS FRIENDSHIP HAS TAKEN SOME HITS BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU! Luckily for you both, I, The Magnificent Sans, can easily fix this so not only will everything be restored, but your friendship may even reach a new level!” Sans exclaims.

“Oh? And what is The Magnificent Sans’ plan? I'm shivering with anticipation.” Julia quirks a brow, looking amused.

“You two are going to sleep together!” Sans chirps, his eyelights changing into bright stars.

“WHAT?!?!?!?!” Julia squawks loudly, blushing. “S-Sans, Papy and I are just friends, we aren't—”

“i think he means just normal sleeping. r-right, bro?” Papyrus was already sweating a nervous storm.

“Well, of course! You two shall share this bed and I'll sleep on the couch. It shall be almost as magnificent as me! Mweh heh heh!” Sans laughs and searches the closet for extra pillows. The smol skele was totally gonna build a pillowfort as his bed/base.

Julia gets under the bed sheets and sighs. Papyrus was just sitting on the end bed, keeping to himself. He was always a bit of a subborn guy, but when push comes to shove, he could change his mind. Julia smirks and crawls over and hugs Papyrus from behind, squishing her breasts against him.

“ _Pappy_ …~ _What's wrong? Don't you wanna sleep with me?_ ” Julia coos in a soft tone.

She could hear and feel his bones rattling.

“Snrk! Just kidding, dude. I'm gonna head to bed. G'night!” Julia flops back and nuzzles into her pillow. It doesn't take too long until she falls asleep, snoring softly.

A few minutes turn into a few hours and Papyrus hasn't moved a muscle—well, if he had any anyways. His thoughts were keeping him awake, but slowly losing the battle. A good sleep sounds fan-fucking-tasic right now.

…

…

…

…Fuck it. Sleep wins.

Papyrus crawls into bed, making sure to keep his distance from Julia. Doesn't want another incident like earlier. Lying back, staring at the ceiling, he really tries to not think to hard about this. This vacation is all about fun and relaxation, right? Maybe he'll meet a nice monster there? Beach means that there'll be a bunch of hotties, after all, but… Come to think of it, he's never really thought about relationships or even getting laid before. Not until recently, but he didn't know why. Maybe since being on the surface with no resets in so long, he can finally just relax and enjoy life, but a part of him will still have his guard up, just in case. As long as his little bro and the rest of his friends are okay, he has nothing to worry about.

…

…

…

_It was early in the afternoon and as per usual, Julia had invited Paps over for their game night. He likes chilling out with her, but mostly how frustrated she gets when she loses; cursing to a whole new level, her nose flaring and the way her cheeks puff out and pouting. Adorable little human…_

_“Hey! Dude, get in here so I can kick your ass already!” Julia says, already opening the door before Papyrus could knock._

_Papyrus shrugs and saunters on in but falters in his steps for a moment. He notices that Julia has really gotten relaxed being around him. Perhaps too much seeing as how she is just wearing an “I can't adult today. Please don't make me adult.” t-shirt and what looks to be a pair of galaxy print boy-shorts that hugged quite nicely around her hips and ass. The piece de resistance was a pair of black kneesocks with matching black lace._

_“uhh, you forgot to wear pants, y'know that, right?” Papyrus points out, trying to look away and already feeling magic coursing to his cheekbones._

_“Pfft! In my place I have a strict no pants policy. Besides, you're cool enough that I don't hafta worry about anything,” Julia says as she plops down on the sofa, turning on the game system, “so quit your stallin'! I believe that today is the day where I finally kick your coccyx.”_

_“seems like someone has been boning up on their skeleton anatomy.” Papyrus snickers and lies back on the sofa next to Julia as she hands him a controller._

_“Boo! Fuck you—that was a bad joke and you know it. Anywaaaaays… The game of choice is a childhood favorite of mine. It is called ‘Unreal Tournament’!” Julia cheers and starts it up._

_After a few rounds, Julia somehow managed to win by 1 point._

_“FUCK YEAH! I finally beat you! Mmm! Mm-mm! Mmm-mmm-mmm!” Julia cheers and does a little victory dance, having her hips swaying and shaking her ass._

_“h-heh… way to go, kiddo. Finally beat me." Papyrus chuckles as he places the controller down, “so, uhh, you ready to play again or a new game or somethin'?”_

_Julia turns around with a smirk on her face. She faces him and straddles him._

_“Mm… Nah… I think I want to spend the rest of my time enjoying your company, Papy…”_

_Papyrus froze, already starting to sweat._

_“uhh…”_

_“Papy, I really do like spending time with you… It just… It feels so natural and right, y'know…?” Julia looks at Papyrus directly. “And… Uhm… I… I like you…”_

_…?_

_She liked him?_

_Judging by the way she was looking at him, he can tell she liked him more than just a friend._

_“…really? Even though i'm just a skeleton monster?” Papyrus had to be sure._

_“Papy, didn't I already tell you? I'm demisexual… The time I've spent with you, I started to just… I mean… Just started to feel a connection… But I couldn't say it… It just gets so nerve wracking. I mean, I dunno if you're into humans or… B-bigger women…” Julia squirms in place._

_“don't care ‘bout that… you know me better than that…” Papyrus says in a soft tone as he places a skeletal hand on her cheek, to which she immediately leans into._

_“I know you'll eventually have to head home, but… I wanted to give you a little something to remember.” She says, taking on a seductive tone as she leans forward and trails soft kisses along Papyrus' jaw, down to the vertebrates that made up his neck._

_Shit… Was this really happening? Stars… Her lips were so soft…_

_Papyrus just lied back, just focusing on the feeling._

_Julia continued to abuse his neck, giving soft licks and bites, making Papyrus hiss._

_“Papy… Be honest with me—you're really a virgin, aren't you?”_

_Papyrus nodded. He couldn't trust himself to speak… Not right now…_

_Who in the hell knew that she liked him? She never gave any signs or anything… But they do hang out a lot. They text one another all night until they realize they have work soon, have fun playing videogames and watch YouTube videos a lot, but most of all, there was just this connection. A connection to which you two could just relax with one another and just open up. Julia just wasn't like the other humans that would give him and his brother glares or shocked looks, she looked at them with adoration._

_The distinct sound of a zipper broke Papyrus out of his thoughts. He looks down to see Julia kneeled down between his legs, looking at him with a wry smirk._

_“u-uhh, heheh… uh, Julia, whacha doin' there…?” He was starting to get a little anxious._

_“Juuuust giving my favorite skeleton a little parting gift. Hope you don't mind, Papy…” Julia purrs as she moves up a little, pushing Papyrus’ hoodie up to expose his spine, which was already glowing and sparking with his magic. Julia wraps her right hand around his lower spine and slowing stroking it._

_Papyrus exhales a shaky breath. It felt so different than his own hands—so soft and warm against—s-shit—his bones…_

_“Does it feel good when I touch you like this, Papy…? Your magic feels all fizzy against me…”_

_“y-yea… sorry ‘bout that—ah! fffuck...!” Papyrus slumps back onto the sofa._

_“Hehehe… That's something good to know. Your pelvis is sensitive, too…” Julia leans down and slowly drags her tongue along the outer wings of Papyrus' pelvis, giving a playful bite here and there, making Papyrus yelp._

_Fuck…_

_…Was this really happening…?_

_Her tongue feels soft, hot… and wet… Just licking his pelvis like it’s the best nice cream she’s ever had… Papyrus was losing it. He could feel his magic swirling loudly throughout his body, his SOUL pulsing in need before the magic swirls down his spine to his pelvis to take on a more appropriate form._

_“O-Oh, my… Papyrus…” Julia’s eyes widen._

_“m’sorry… is it weird…?” Papyrus murmurs, already starting to feel self-conscious.  
“No, no, no… Just didn’t realize the phrase ‘monster cock’ was something to be taken literally.” Julia giggles and nuzzles her cheek against the skeleton’s magic member, placing a kiss along the shaft._

_“s-stars, dammit, please…” He begs._

_“‘Please’ what? Use your words—you’re not a baby bones…” Julia coos as she licks the swollen head of his cock, playfully pressing her tongue against the urethra and gets rewarded with a generous amount of precum. “Mmm… It’s like citrus-y, fizzy, pop rocks… I just may get addicted to you and your cock…”_

_“stop teasing, and suck my co—nnn! FUCK!” Papyrus was cut off mid-sentence as he felt plump lips wrapping around the head, with her tongue swirling around it clockwise and counterclockwise before giving a little flick across the tip._

_Julia was not giving any MERCY to this monster. She slowly took more of his cock down her throat—about halfway in—before slowly pulling away. The skeleton was about to protest until he started to groan, feeling her bob her head; each time, taking another inch or more until her lips were kissing the front of Papyrus’ pelvis._

_“h-hooooly fuck…” Papyrus moaned and places his hand on top of Julia's head, his phalanges digging through her afro._

_Julia had continued her assault. She wanted to blow him proper until he couldn't even remember his own name. She was bobbing her head at a decent pace, having Papyrus's cock sliding in and out of her mouth, making sure to have her lips tighten around the head each time. The apartment was filled with the faint music of the videogame title screen playing, but being drowned out with the wet sucking sounds, rattling of bones, and choked gasps and pleading moans for more. Papyrus was losing it. It felt too good, it was too much, even! It put his solo sessions to shame and no matter how much he could deny it, he was falling in love with this human's heaven sent mouth—her wet tongue abusing the sensitive head and how it would just sloooowly drag along the shaft, the way she would swallow, making her throat squeezes him, and the slight pleasurable pain when her teeth would lightly bite him. Stars, it was too hot. He wasn't gonna make it. He needed this; this feeling like he was going to explode. He wanted to cum so badly. Shit, would she swallow it? Or maybe cum all over her face… his magic splattered all over her face sounds so hot._

_“h-haahh… fuck, fuck, fuuuck…!” he was gasping and shut his eye sockets tightly. He was practically guiding her head to take every last inch while Julia hummed._

_“Mmn… Nn…” Julia placed her hands on his femurs, moaning as she was being forced to deepthroat his cock, her drool heavily coating his pelvis._

_Almost…_

_Papyrus growled and he threw his skull back, feeling his cock swelling, about to burst._

_F-fuck… Almooost…_

_Julia moans, trying to look up at Papyrus, as if awaiting for him to shoot his load into her pretty mouth…_

_Shit, s-stars… Julia, please…!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
...And then Papyrus wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, if you like my work, I’m glad! And if you would also like to give your support, it would also be so greatly appreciated. I have a Ko-Fi page if you wanna check that out. Buy me a coffee sometime! And if you have some one-shot requests after you bought me a coffee, I’ll be happy to do so if it’s Undertale related.
> 
> Buy me a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/ladyjuliakaneko
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and leave an ask or whatever! https://ladyjuliakaneko.tumblr.com
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments because I love feedback


	8. *Boned*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has conflicted feelings after his dream and hides off for a little while, Julia continues her play through of Breath of the Wild(WARNING: SPOILERS), and gains the confidence to go and drink. Papyrus goes to retrieve our drunk girl and... Some stuff happens. :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am SO SORRY for such a long absence since the last update. Lotta stuff has been happening here on my end and I’m trying to get all my ducks in a row, so to make up for this, you get this naughty chapter and hopefully, I’ll have Chapter 8 ready for you soon after.
> 
> Enjoy!

Papyrus has never been so turned on and pent up like this… Waking up from a very sexual wet dream of his best friend choking on his dick. Fuck, why was this happening? He was so close, too!

…Shit. This could not be any worse, but it is.

He's so turned on… He's so bothered by it and his throbbing bulge threatening to poke through his boxers wasn't helping.

He needed to get off—he needed to cum… Was he really going to do this?

  
…Yes. His hand was already down his boxers. He hissed as he was pumping his cock. Sans was still asleep and Julia had her back to him, snoring lightly. She kicked some of the covers off, exposing her night shirt rode up a bit and her short-shorts that was still complimenting her big, round ass.

Papyrus let out a quiet whimper as he laid back, focusing on the feeling of pleasure as he continued to stroke his cock… But it wasn't the same. Even though it was a dream, it just felt too real… So soft and wet… Dream version of Julia was bold and assertive; the complete opposite of the real Julia he knows… Her— _mmf_ —tongue… Just such a _fuckin_ ’ tease… _Sh-shit_ … The feeling of her throat squeezing his cock. Papyrus wondered if she really could take every last inch? _Stars, fuck_ … He needed this, needed her and his hand wasn't enough…

Papyrus turned his attention to Julia's sleeping form. His thoughts were muddled and mixed around… He couldn't focus… He just…

He scooted closer until he was pressed up against Julia from behind, sighing as he felt his cock squished against her butt. He was surprised that she was still asleep, but remembered that she took her daily meds last night, including sleeping aids for when she has trouble falling asleep.

…

…

…

…Papyrus could feel the sins crawling on his back.

He lets out a frustrated growl. He wasn't going to straight up molest his friend while they slept. It was _wrong_! What if he was caught? …In the back of his skull, though he would never admit it, there is a certain thrill of the thought of being caught.

”Mmm…” A soft moan could be heard from Julia as she shifts and faces Papyrus, having her hand flop right across Papyrus’ ribcage, making said skeleton internally scream.

“Hehehe… Sebastian, you’re one _hell_ of a butler… Nnn…” Julia mumbles and cuddles up to Papyrus more.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't think.

He couldn't ignore the rushing magic and throbbing of his SOUL along with another certain appendage.

…Fuck it.

Ever so slowly, Papyrus slowly trails his hand down, his breath hitching as his phalanges scrape down his spine and pelvis. It wasn’t his first time whacking off, but for some reason this time, he just felt so _sensitive_ … He has to focus before Julia woke up. Focus on this feeling and replaying the dream over and over. _Fuck_ … Her lips were so soft and the way they wrapped around his dick made him hiss in pleasure. It felt so real and so good… Her wet tongue dragging along every single inch and how she just took it all into her mouth felt so warm and slimy and heavenly…

“hahn… d-dammit… _nnn_ …”

“ _Papy… Dirty, filthy little skeleton… Jackin’ off and thinkin’ about me? I’m flattered_ …” Julia’s voice whispered throughout Papyrus’ skull. Not the real Julia, mind you, but the sexual fantasy dream version that may very well haunt him until the day he dusts.

Papyrus had his skeletal hand wrapped around his dick once more, phalanges squeezing every time they met around the base. As he was doing so, he was imagining Julia taking over, with her soft hands, cursing under his breath feeling her nails pressing against the magic flesh.

“ _Papy… You know you can always **cum**  to me whenever you need me_…”

“pfft! g-good one…”

A loud yawn makes Papyrus quickly cover his entire being with the bed sheets.

“…Hmn… That was a good sleep…” Julia mumbles as she turns to lying on her stomach, nuzzling into her pillow.

_Maaaybe I should make today a lazy day and focus on playing Breath of the Wild… I wanna defeat Waterblight Ganon… Wanna see if I can get the Master Sword early._

“…Wait, if this is Breath of the Wild, would the Master Sword break???” Julia said out loud and grabs her phone to look it up on Google, but notices a tall lump in bed.

“…Paps must still be sleepin’. Well, lazybones is on vacation.” Julia sighs and gets out of bed. After scratching her rear for a few seconds, she does her little routine of finding her clothes to wear for the day, followed by a nice shower beforehand.

 

 

  
—

 

 

 

A little later in the day, Julia stayed close to her word and just chilled out on the bed in an “I Was Left Unsupervised” shirt and some black leggings as she was playing Breath of the Wild. Papyrus said he was gonna be out and so did Sans, but at least with Sans,  he explained that he wanted to partake in more of the cruise activity and offered for Julia to join, but she declined. It’s been a good couple of hours in and she finally found out how to make things easier—to see if there was a quick way to get the Master Sword fast. Turns out there is a way! In the Hyrule Map in the Sheika Slate near Hyrule Castle is the Lost Woods. Marking the spot on the map, she teleported to the nearest shrine and continued forward.

It looks like there were a lot of electric Wizrobes and Lizalfos surrounding the tower. She had to be tactical about this. Just sneak around and find high ground to—

Oops… she got spotted.

ShitshitshitSHITSHITSHIT—RUN!!!!

…  
…  
…

Okay, by some weird miracle, she managed to kill everything and make it up the tower. That’s was the last tower! The Hyrule map is complete! Looks like the Lost Woods was just near by. This will be a cakewalk! There are torches leading the way!

…Wait, there are no more torches.

  
Is there a pattern? Let’s see… Wait, everything is going whi—aaaaand she’s back at the beginning. Julia sees how this is going to go down.

…  
…  
…

This is the 36th fucking time!!!

“Oh, my **FUCKING _GOD!!!!!_** ” Julia yells out in frustration. She was this close from breaking the goddamn Switch.

“Fuck it. JUST… Fuck it! This is fucking _**BULLSHIT!**_ How the fucking fuck do you get through these fuckin’ woods?! Do I just burn the motherfucker down, because I’m cool with that! Fuck this bullshit!! I just want my fucking swoooooo—UUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!!!” Julia flops back in bed. She was raging hard.

She looks on Google to see if there are any guides on how to get through the Lost Woods, because the videos on YouTube didn’t help whatsoever… Polygon! Okay… Duh-duh-duuuhhh…

…You’re kidding me.

“Okay… So that would explain why the torch was there. So basically, follow the direction the flame is going.” Julia murmured under her breath and just went with it. Eventually, the scenery began to change and there it was… The Master Sword! After the cutscene, it shows that it takes hearts to pull the sword out and at this point, she has about 10 hearts so it shouldn’t be so hard.

…But it turns out that 10 hearts were not enough, so the Great Deku Tree recommended a certain type of statue to help exchange stamina for hearts. After completing the task and getting to 14 hearts, it did the trick! _Dah-na-na-na-naaaaah_! You got the Master Sword! AND it doesn’t fucking break! It just runs out of juice eventually and recharges over time. It can do major damage to the Calamity! So it may put those goddamn Guardians in their place AND make fighting the Waterblight Ganon a cakewalk!

“Awwwww, yes!” Julia cheers. “Get ready, Waterblight bitch, Imma get you and have Link get fucked by Prince Sidon~!”

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Sans had a magnificent time playing Shuffleboard and playing Limbo! He could hardly wait until they make it to the resort and see what else is in store! Ooh! He wished it was tomorrow already! He was hoping that Julia or Papyrus would join him in the fun, but Julia was busy with her video game and Papyrus… Well, he say what he was doing. Where did his bro go?

“Well, nothing The Magnificent Sans cannot handle! Mweh heh heh! I’ll find my lazybones brother in no time!” And with that, the little skeleton was off.

Where could Papy be off to? Maybe doing his bad habit of smoking again… Or is lazing about on a recliner? Sans really wonders though, have things between Julia and Papyrus truly been amended? Papy wasn't speaking much this morning and seemed like he was in a real hurry to leave. Maybe he actually decided to partake in some of the cruise activities? Or maybe he went to the bar? Sans does recall that on some nights, when Papyrus would return from Muffet’s completely drunk off his coccyx—he really could not handle his liquor.

 

 

Wait…

 

 

 

That smell… That has to be Papyrus!

Sans quickly dashed over down the side of the cruise ship, following the strong scent of nicotine with a small tinge of honey. He skid to a stop when he notices the wavering wisps of smoke coming from the outside edge of the ship where the emergency lifeboats were, but what made things a bit stranger were the sounds he was hearing.

“hnn… f- _uck_ … yer gonna ruin me… ” Papyrus could be heard groaning out. He sounded out of breath, too. What in Toriel’s name is he…?

 

 

  
…Oh. Uhm, well then, that’s…

_‘So it would seem that brother is engaging in acts of ‘self-love’ and making a poor job of being subtle.’_ Sans thought to himself. Normally, this would be a shocker to some, but Sans knows well enough that even monsters have their… needs. What could have triggered it? His heat cycle isn’t for a while and even then, if that were the case, he would be smart enough to flat out refuse to some on this trip.

Well, regardless, he will just let Papyrus have his private alone time and mind his own business. Maybe he’ll head back to their room and check up on Julia and what she’s doing! …Or, maybe go back to his own research and make his own hiding place?

…Well, he did have a couple tabs opened on his phone.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

Well, after some major grinding, fighting, and gem hunting, not only did Julia defeat all the Ganon Blights, therefore freeing the Divine Beasts, but she was able to recover all the memories, including the most difficult one. The most difficult one being that the last one she needed was in **fucking Hyrule Castle**. Just even being there, it has been decided that when she gains the courage, she will try to sneak around in the castle. This would be easy! Just wear that Sheikah ninja outfit which increases stealth, make sure there is no Blood Moon, got a good amount of hearts and made plenty meals and potions just incase. She was ready!

…Maaaaybe put it off for a while? Yeah. Sounds like a good idea.

Suddenly, Julia's phone was beeping a musical tune loudly and saw that she was getting a Skype call.

“Hey, girl! Your favorite wolf has once again graced you with her presence~!” Eve says, imitating a British accent. To this, Julia just gives an eye roll. “So, you made it to that resort yet?”

“Nah, still on boat. We should arrive some time tomorrow.” Julia lies on her side and props her phone up.

“Where are those skeleton bros that always hang out with you??” Eve asks.

“Blueberry was doing some cruise activities or whatever and Papy… I don't really know. It's just been me here playing Breath of the Wild and I FINALLY got the Divine Beasts and the Master Sword.” Julia responds “I know you're playing the game, but if you wanna know how to get the Master Sword early, you need at least… 13 or 14 hearts. I was able to work around that by going to that evil statue in Hateno village by swapping stamina for hearts. Fully prepared and everything!”

“…I know you're not gonna just go on and fight Ganon. You always like to hold out on big boss battles last minute.” Eve said in a smug tone.

“…Fuck you! Stop calling me out on my shit, dammit!” Julia puffs out her cheeks and whines.

Eve just laughs for a moment before finishing it with a sigh, “By the _waaaaay_ , I did some looking on that ship you're on—y’know, in case I wanna plan a trip for myself—and if you didn't know this already, that ship has a full on bomb-ass bar!”

“…Nnn, I dunno… I can't really handle my drinks well—I’m a total lightweight.” Julia shrugs.

“Let loose! It's your vacation! Drink a little, dance a little and just have a good time! You know you are long overdue…” Eve point out and Julia groans.

“Yeah… Fuck, maybe I should. No one knows me so if I wanna be a hot mess, I can do that without consequence.” Julia says now that she's mulling it over. “What if I run into some dude or whatever that wants to grind or hook up or whatever?”

“One, you brought your pepper spray and taser with you. Two, if you just feel something spark, just… Roll with it.” Eve shrugs.

“Sometimes, I kinda worry… Y'know, about me being demisexual and stuff? People just think I'm being picky and stuff, but it's not y'know? I just… I haven't met that special person… Someone who gets me and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and safe… Someone who'll hold me at night and tell me that they love me… Just someone I can just chill and be myself with…” Julia sighs.

“Just fuck a monster. We ain't as stuck up as humans are.” Eve says and Julia squeals loudly in protest.

“I can't do that! Don't monsters only do that stuff with their SOULmates or whatever?”

“Tch, we monsters like to just have fun, too. We don't know who, how, or when we run into our SOULmates.” Eve explains and goes quiet for a moment. “Don’t focus on it too much. Just… Keep being yourself and have fun. Go wear something sexy and get sloshed on drinks, girl!”

“Fiiiiiine. Seeya later, Eve.” Julia laughs and ends the call.

So… Just have fun. Remember, this is your vacation—cut loose and live a little! Maybe… Just try and be social! You can do this and attempt to be alluring.

Julia saves and puts the Switch in Sleep Mode before getting out of bed and starts rummaging through her belongings.

“Where…? I thought I packed it… Oh! There!” Julia pulls out a little black dress. The dress itself was rather short, so she would have to be careful bending over or crouching down. It was also decorated in lovely black lace on the bottom of the dress and along the small straps. Julia remembered this dress very well since she fell in love with it at first sight at her favorite plus size store. She also knows that this very same dress shows major cl cleavage and she was already rockin' some big knockers. “Maybe this will give me a discount on drinks or something? Pfft… Yeah, right.”

Julia continues rummaging through until she finds a black bralette and some red panties decorated in black lace and skulls. “Ooh… Girl, you're gonna get yourself in trouble doing this… And I kinda feel guilty for liking it.”

And with that, Julia heads off to the bathroom to change. Even though she was the only one in the room, she could never be too careful. After getting dressed and picking her afro out, she does a little twirl as she looks at herself in the mirror. Not bad at all! She texts Eve “gonna get shitfaced and see where that leads. XP", grabs her purse and heads out the door.

  
So I was able to find the bar on the cruise ship. It was pretty neat looking, but got better as it got later into the night. It became Happy Hour and there was a DJ who was blasting some awesome remixes and trap music that didn't totally sound like someone farting the alphabet through a megaphone. I’ve been sitting at the bar for quite a bit, mostly just to chill and listen to the vibrations of the bass reverberating throughout my body, but also to watch people. Monsters and humans alike were just dancing and drinking… Heck, there was even some flirting going on with no other onlookers giving grimaces or muttering words of disgust! I wish the rest of the world was like this…  
It really made me think, though… I never had much luck in the dating field with humans. Maybe I should try monsters? Well, uhm, if I ever met one that clicked with me. Just someone who gets me… Someone I can just be comfortable with. Someone I can just be neat everyday and be happy.

“I would like an apple bourbon on the rocks, please.” Julia sighs and grabs her wallet.

“Oh, no need to pay, miss. Ladies drink free during Happy Hour.” The Bartender explains. He was a rather nice looking wolf monster that rocked his bartender uniform rather nicely along with the smooth, but deep voice he had. “I’ll go get that drink ready for you.”

Julia pulled out her phone and decided to send a group message to Sans and Papyrus.

**Me: Hey, guys. Just letting you know that if by the time you get back to the room and I’m not there, I’m over at the bar enjoying the music and free drinks during Happy Hour. :3**

“Just relaaaaax… Drink a little until you’re drunk enough to dance without regrets.” Julia murmured. The clunk of a glass on smooth countertop caught her attention. She picked up the glass of ice cold bourbon and took a light whiff. Hoo, boy, the sharp scent of alcohol flared her nostrils something fierce, but she ended up downing a big gulp it. She let's out a wheeze—feeling the burning sensation of the alcohol run down her throat, but the smooth and slightly sweet aftertaste of granny smith apple.

 

As it got later into the night, the music was still playing and while people calmed down with the dancing, but instead, humans and monsters alike were lounging around, getting the same idea of getting drunk, having idle chitchat with flirty undertones and theeeen there were people that were down right making out. Julia was barely in her seat. She should have stopped at her 2nd glass, but no. How many glasses of bourbon did our dear human drink tonight? A total of 5 full cups of alcohol on the rocks. Now something that should be alarming is that Julia is a total lightweight. Like… Could get drunk off of Mike's Hard Lemonade lightweight drunk. Julia was flat out smashed right now and was just feeling like she was having the best day ever. She chatted with bartender, with a little flirting on his piercing, golden eyes, deep voice and sharp teeth. Said bartender was very amused at this and just playing along.

“Awwwh, _fuck_! This is my fuckin' song right here!” Julia snorts and laughs, “Hey, hey, so… Uhm… Fuck, forgot what I was—OH! Imma dance! Imma try and dance and twerk or whatever!”

The bartender just shook his head and snickered. This was going to be an interesting shift…

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

“Papy, it's getting really late and I'm worried the human hasn't come back yet.” Sans said as he was sitting in bed. “It's already way past bedtime!”

“’m sure she's just fine, bro. ‘member she texted us that she's at the bar.” Papyrus shrugs as he flips through the channels on TV.

“I don't know why she would go there. Drinking just messed everything up.” Sans pouts and crosses his arms. “Papy, could you please check on her? If I recall correctly, I don't think she handles her alcoholic beverages well. That is why I'm worried.”

Papy thinks for a moment before sighing and getting up “okay. i'll go check on the human and see if she's doin' alright. seeya in a bit.” With a lazy two fingered wave, Papyrus teleports out and heads towards the bar. Thankfully he already knew were it was and as he arrived, he found Julia immediately. Oh, boy, did he.

Julia was dancing with a sway of her hips with that very same bartender she's been chatting with all night. Said bartender was looking quite amused as he was dancing with Julia from behind with his clawed hands on her hips and muzzle mere centimeters from her neck and shoulder.

…Huh. For some reason, this had made the tall skeleton feel some type of way he wasn't quite familiar with. It made his SOUL tighten a bit in discomfort. Papyrus felt the need to separate those two, but remain frozen in the distance—silently watching the two. Julia was an adult and therefore could make her own life choices, but for as long as he has known her, she's said that when it comes to romance, she was never interested in pursuing such a thing, yet here she was, drunk and grinding up against a monster while giving bedroom eyes at him.

…  
…  
…

Papyrus strides over to the two and Julia takes notice.

“Hoooooi, Papy! Whachu doin’ here? Hey, uh. This is my skele, Papy. This dude is… shit… Like oh, my God, he's got jokes.” Julia snickers and hiccups, clinging onto the bartender.

“…I take it she's your friend?” The bartender smirks and looks at Papyrus expectedly.

“yep. how much did she drink…?” Papyrus asks.

“THIS MANY!!! Pfft… Heheheh… I'm, like, fuckin' wasted…” Julia holds up all 10 fingers and Papyrus places his skeletal hand over his face, slowly dragging it down.

“She only had 5 glasses and tried to get a 6th when I already told her she's cut off. In hindsight, maybe I should have cut her off after her 2nd glass. She was dancing and flirting her butt off.” He chuckled, but Papyrus was not amused.

“well, ‘m here to take her off your hands. way past her bedtime and my bro is worried sick about her.” He shrugs and reaches to pull Julia close, but she whines in protest.

“Nooooo! Papy, I'm fine, just a l'il tipsy. Maybe…” Julia fusses.

“i’ll letcha wear my hoodie the rest of the night if you do, kiddo.” Papyrus says and Julia’s light as she looks up at him.

“Really? Gimme-gimmie!” Julia squeals and tries taking off the skeleton’s hoodie to get under it herself, making said skeleton start laughing.

‘’ _n-nyeh-heh-heh_! stoppit, that tickles! no tickling the skeleton for star’s sake!” Papyrus squirms and takes off the orange hoodie before giving it to Julia. “there. now let’s go and have you drink some water. you’re gonna have a major headache in the mornin…”  
  
Julia huffs and holds onto his arm as they start to walk off, Julia giving a lazy wave as they exit and head upstairs. After making it up the stairs, Julia stops, tugging on Papyrus’ arm.

“Papy… Uhm… Can I talk with you…?” Julia asks.

“heh. you already are.”

“Ffff… Asshole. Serious… Do you think I can find someone I like who… y’know likes me? I mean…. Like… I wanna fall for someone, but… ‘m scared… About a lot of things… Prolly being all stupid, but… dancing and chatting with that bartender…. I, like, felt nice… It felt nice just being close to someone and laugh and… and even though I’m not into him, just the inti… intima? Intimmie? Uh…”

“ya mean ‘intimate’?”

“AH! THAT! Yeah…. I like intimacy… it makes me happy and it feels nice and safe…”

Papyrus didn’t say anything and even if he could, he wouldn’t know what to say. He was brought out of his thoughts when Julia was pressing up against his rib cage with an unreadable expression.

“…uh, kiddo? What, uh, are you doin’?” He stammered, feeling warm magic kiss his cheekbones.

“Wanna try somethin’… I want it to be you cuz you're someone I can trust… I wanna kiss you… while I have the nerve to…” Julia looks away shyly.

“ya had too much to drink. we skeletons can't kiss because we lack the lips to do—”

Julia grabs at his black tank top and pulls him down. Her soft, plump lips pressing against Papyrus' teeth. After a few seconds, she pulls away, but goes back in for a second kiss while Papyrus freezes up over the action, but grabs at the sides of her waist, pulling her in closer.

Stars… Her lips were so soft and warm… Papyrus was remembering his solo session due to the lewd dream from last night… Just thinking about it made his magic buzz and his bones ache. He needed more and having her right here, right now, kissing him, he just wanted to be a little greedy. Just a little bit. What started as a few light kisses, soon turn hot and heavy. Papyrus' magic was doing work for him, conjuring a tongue which Julia gladly sucked and lick against. Julia pulls away and licks her lips slowly before kissing along his clavicle while having her hand slip underneath Papyrus' tank top and dragging her nails along his spine. His breath hitches and gives Julia's hips a firm squeeze.

“fu-fuckiiiiing… stars…” Papyrus shudders and nuzzles his skull into Julia's shoulder and neck.

“Papy… ‘m tired… imma sleep…” Julia murmured and yawns.

Papyrus internally screams, but it was probably best if things stopped. There were already too many lines crossed already.

“okay, let's get you—Julia, no. No sleeping on the floor.” He tries getting her to stand back up much to Julia’s whines and protests.

 

  
After a little while, Julia and Papyrus made back to the room and Sans immediate runs over to check on Julia. Sans made a comment that her breath smells of alcohol, but that didn’t stop Julia from picking up the smol bean and hugging on him.

“Sans you’re such a cutie!! I missed yoooou! I’m so glad we’re friends!!” Julia squeals and nuzzles against him.

“Y-Yes, yes, I understand that I am quite magnificent, human, but you need to rest immediately and have plenty of water!” Sans wiggles out of her grasps and tries pushing her towards bed.

“Buuuu, yer no fun! But imma sleep…” Julia grumbles and starts taking off her dress.

“NO, NOT NOW!!” Both skeleton brothers screeched, covering their sockets.

 

…Tonight was going to be a rough one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really can’t leave our girl alone for one second, can we?


	9. AUTHOR’S NOTE #2 (Please Read!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, not another chapter, but could use some advice from some like-minded people.

Hello everyone! Lady here!

 

Sorry this is not a new chapter—I’m actually in the works of writing it right now. So the reason why I have this Author’s Note here is because I had an idea for a potential fanfic idea, but still brainstorming...

So if you haven’t already figured it out, I have a major crush on Underswap Sans. I also have some love for his edgy version, BlackBerry. I’ve been talking with a friend about some ideas for a Blueberry/Reader/BlackBerry think going on with... maaaaaybe some slight Stretch/Reader/Mutt as well (because let’s face it—Mutt is a total gross boi). My friend pointed out something where Blackberry kidnaps Reader and he and Blueberry have a contest to who can win Reader’s affection more.

 

Honestly, with the fanfics I’ve read—especially when it comes to those fanfics where all the skeleton monsters fall in love with one reader, because that’s a craze right now—when it comes to the berries, they’re usually on the back burner and often super childish. It’s a pet peeve of mine, but as I try to do, I make my Blueberry innocent, but not totally childish. Why? Because Blueberry isn’t a baby bones and neither is Undertale Papyrus. Papyrus is innocent, but not a child. He’s very smart, puzzle oriented and everything! Enough with my mini rant, though...

 

Do you guys have any ideas or anything involving Blueberry, Reader, and Blackberry? (...With some tol bois on the side?)

 

**If you do, please leave a comment down below and stuff!!**


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT!! (Please read...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, not an update, but some awesome news I wanted to share!!

**HELLO EVERYONE!!**

 

Sorry that this is not a new chapter update, but I have awesome news! So aside from writing, I also draw a lot—I was that one kid that got in trouble in class for just drawing in my notebook instead of focusing on my school work. You know the type and if you are that type, EYYYY! Lawl...

So I was scrolling through my Facebook one day and I saw a local ad for a comic arts festival and after reading it, I saw that you could get a desk there for the Artist Alley. So I entered in showing examples of my work along with my other social medias and stuff and had to wait until May 9th to see if i got a table. I was such a hot mess and making wish spells and everything in my Book of Shadows.

 

May 9th came and I got an email at 12:31 PM.

 

 

_”Congratulations! You’ve been selected to table at our ~~name of city~~ Comic Arts Festival!”_

 

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

HOLY CRAP!!! I’M GOING TO HAVE MY OWN TABLE IN ARTIST ALLEY!!! YESYESYESYES _YES_!!!!!!!

 

I am so happy that this is happening and cannot wait for this opportunity! I have several months until the convention, so I’ll be busy drawing up a storm, laminating and ordering stuff. Whoooo boy! I’m so excited I could vomit! Pleasedon’tvomitpleasedon’tvomitdon’thaveaheartattack...

 

Anyways, I wanted to share the good news with you all! New chapters for Berry Wars and Tropical Paradise coming soon!


	11. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Bad stuff happened...

Hey everyone. Lady here. I’m really sorry I haven’t updated in a while.

I’ve lost a lot this past month.

My uncle and my dad’s two cousins passed away.

My dad had to go to the ER because he was having bad chest pains and a major anxiety attack due to not properly grieving over the lost...

And just a few minutes ago, I was informed that one of my friends just passed away due to surgery complications.

My heart  ** _hurts_** so badly right now... 2018 for me was a year of loss... At this point, I’ve lost count of how many people have passed away that were so close to me... And I’m really scared and I wish I could see my parents, but I don’t have the money to fly from ID to FL... I’m so scared of who I’ll lose next or if it’ll be me.

 

 

Please forgive me. I just need some time.

 

 

—Lady Julia KaNeko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a coffee! Ko-fi.com/ladyjuliakaneko


	12. Arrival To The Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives to the resort and get settled in their vacation and plan to have a sleepover party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for being patient with me and I do apologize for the long wait. If this chapter is a little short, I’m just trying to get back into the groove of things. See y'all soon!

_Last night would have been eventful… If I could even remember it. Oh, God… I can’t even think properly without my entire head throbbing in pain. Last night was a mistake. Total huge ass mistake… I shouldn’tve drank so much… As soon as I woke up this morning, I wanted to die. I didn’t want to leave bed ever and to make matters worse, Sans gave me a full lecture of responsible drinking and the consequences of drinking too much. Papyrus was being a total dick fart and just snickered at me. I’d asked him if I did any stupid shit while I was outta it and he just said I tried to sleep in the middle of the hallway and that was it. Sounds pretty tame for the track record drunk me has… We arrived to the resort as scheduled and I would have been in awe of it if this hangover wasn’t so overpowering. We made sure to gather our things and arrive at the front desk and talk with the manager about how I won the contest and my two guests accompanying me._

_Our room was HUGE!!! It was like an apartment!! Two bedrooms, two bath with a full kitchen and balcony with an awesome view of the beach and clear blue sea. I got the Master bedroom and I immediately flopped onto the bed with an exhausted groan. The second bedroom had two beds for the skelebros to sleep in._

“I wanna diiiiie… Everything hurts and I wanna vomit.” Julia places a pillow over her head.

“Let this be a lesson to not drink so much, human. Papy and I are going to see if there are any local shops that sell medicines to help make you feel better. Until then, you are on bedrest!” Sans waves and heads out. Papyrus shrugs and teleports out himself out.

“…I hate when I get blackout drunk. _Shit_ , I can't remem—okay, okay, hurting thinks. I-I mean, thinking hurts…” Julia grumbles and claws at the pillow.

_What the hell did I do? Got drunk obviously and I… remember dancing with… The bartender?? Just… Bits and pieces, but I think Papy helped me back to the room. Okay, just… No more thinkin'…_

Julia slowly gets up and grabs at her suitcase. While she was recovering from this hangover, she might as well get comfy. After taking off her bra and current clothes, she changes into a purple tank and some black PJ shorts.

“Oooh, yes… No bra.” Julia sighs and flops back onto the bed “Short nap… Short nap…”

 

—

 

“…And this is why I think that while this is a vacation, we really should keep a better eye on the human.” Sans explains as he walks down the medicine aisle of a local grocery.

“yea, but this very same human is an adult and make their own decisions, bro. ‘sides, i came to her rescue and everything.” Paps walks down another aisle and grabs a few bottles of local brand honey and chips. “man, this resort practically has everything for monsters and humans. talk ‘bout convenient.”

Sans walks through a few aisles to gather some water and proper medicines for Julia along with some snacks. Normally, Sans is a stickler for junk food, but since this was their vacation, he figured that he could let this rule be broken. “Hey, Papy? What candies do you think the human likes? She likes the sour kind, right?”

“that’s a good one… she does like sour candy, yea, but her favorite candy i think is something called ‘Ooze Tube’.” Papyrus looks at his phone while walking to the drinks in the coolers.

Ooze Tube? Weird name to give a candy…

Ooze Tube…  
Ooze Tube…

…Ah! There!

There was a boxed container of Ooze Tube brand liquid lollipop candy, in many different flavors! Cherry, Green Apple and… Blue Raspberry.

We all know which one Sans subtlety puts in the hand basket. Nothing too personal. Just coincidental with no further meaning of the sort.

…  
…  
…

Sans also grabs a bag of chips and continues his shopping.

 

After their little grocery run and making it back to the resort, they could already hear the knocked out snoring of the hungover human just sprawled out across the bed. Papyrus snorts while Sans tuts at him and sits on the end of the mattress, gently shaking Julia’s sleeping form.

“Humaaaaaan… Time to wake up.”

No response.

“doin’ it wrong, bro. gotta say the magic words.”

“…Please?”

Papyrus chuckles and shakes his skull, “nope. JULIA, YOU’RE LATE FOR WORK!!!!”

“BUUHH!!!! FUCKIN’ SHIT I’M LA—” Julia quickly sits up, looking panicked before taking notice of her surroundings. “What the—? This ain’t my apartment…”

“nyehehehehe. see? magic words work all the time.” Papyrus snickers.

“Uuuuuuggggghhh, Papyrus, you suck! Screw you for giving me a panic attack…” Julia groans and gives a double “fuck you” middle finger salute.

“i keep tellin’ ya to buy me dinner first if ya want _aaaaall_ of this~” Papyrus makes a sassy pose with one hand on his hip and the other behind his head.

“Pfft! Yeah, you wish.” Julia looks over at Sans. “Hey, Sansy-Sans. What’s up?”

“You’ll be happy to know that I, The Magnificent Sans, is once again your savior by providing you with the proper healing items to cure your hangover!” Sans gives Julia a grocery bag.

“Ooh! Thank you so muuuuch! The nap helped a little, but I still got some pain.” Julia searches through and pulls out a bottle of water and medicine. After taking the medicine and chugging a good amount of water, Julia pulls Sans into a big hug. “Sans, you’re the absolute best…”

“M-Mweh heh heh! Human, no need to thank me! After all, what are best friends for? In fact, I say that for today we shall… Stay in and relax!” Sans proclaims and both Julia and Papyrus looked shocked.

“Uhh… Really, Sans??” Julia questioned.

“yeah, that’s not really like you, Sans. I mean, relaxing is usually the last thing—”

“I meant what I said! And while you are correct that I do not normally condone laziness, this IS a vacation after all so… I am willing to overlook this.” Sans says.

“Papy, there should be one of those menu dealies somewhere in the kitchen or living room. We are totally getting pizza and soda. Oooh, wait, chips!!”

“gotcha covered there. grabbed some plain, BBQ, nacho cheese and some other flavored chips.” Papyrus shoot finger guns at Julia, to which she cheers!

“If we’re doin’ this, we gotta wear the proper attire. You guys need to get outta those clothes and into some lazy day clothes. Yes, even you, Sans.” Julia pokes at the metal shoulder pads on Sans’ shoulders.

“she’s gotcha there, bro. It is a vacation/lazy day after all. I’ll go see about gettin' that pizza—you like pepperoni and extra cheese, right?”

“Cheese, please! Got me beggin’ on mah knees!” Julia sings, shaking her hands in the air.

“heh, you're such a dork. be back in a bit.” Papyrus gives his little finger guns before heading out.

“Hey, Sans? Y’know in a situation like this, it reminds me of all those cheesy rom-com movies where people meet ‘the one' and junk? You think that'll happen to us while we're here?” Julia looks through her phone.

A deep cerulean blush appears on San's cheekbones. “I-I… Well, I hope so… I… Think you're wonderful and couldn't wish for anything more…”

A small blush forms on Julia's cheeks as she looks at him. “O-Oh? Uh, heh heh… I… I hope you find your special someone, Blueberry… They'll be super lucky to have someone as magnificent as you. They'll still hafta deal with me, though! I knew you first! Ah, heh, does that sound too cheesy?”

“No… Human, I… I apologize, but… Right here in this moment, I really would like to… to k-kiss you…” Sans' sockets were lidded as he got closer to Julia.

“S-Sans?” Julia fidgeted in place, gulping out of sheer anxiousness. “You’re kiddin' right? Ju-just another one of your japes?...”

“Does this feel like a jape, human?” Sans growled in a low tone before pressing his teeth against Julia's lips in an attempt to kiss her.

_Whoa…_

_Was this really happening?_

_Your best friend, Sans the skeleton, was kissing you. KISSING. YOU._

But before Julia could finish her thought, Sans pushes forward until he was on top on her. Julia wraps her arms around him, kissing him back. After a while, they pull away from each other, but… all they could do was look at one another.

“Sans… Dude, what are we even doing? This is just—” Julia whispered.

“I'm sorry, Julia… I don't think I can continue just being your friend. I… I would like to be more. If you would let me…” Sans confesses.

“You do? But… I'm a human. I didn't think that you'd… I-I didn't think you like _me_ in that way. I just thought you… Well, liked me platonically.” Julia stammers, feeling her cheeks growing hot.

“Who else did you think that I liked??” Sans almost looked as if he was slightly offended.

“Uhh… Promise not to get mad? Uhh… There were… two people I had in mind. I thought you were crushing hard on Queen Toriel or Grillby.”

Sans was quiet, but his ever growing blush explained it all.

“I… I d-did at one point grew an affection for Queen Toriel, but I-I'm more happy to be her friend if anything. Platonically! And as for Grillby, we're just r-really good friends.” Sans points out. “When I'm with you, though? It is like the best feeling there ever was—like I just eaten the most perfectly crafted artisan taco.”

“Sans, you big flattering monster, you. C'mere, Mr. Sugar Skull…” Julia pulls him down into another kiss.

 

  
—

 

 

“yo guys, back with the go—” Papyrus froze in place. Something was up.

First, Julia and Sans were just sitting on the floor, but looking rather… _guilty_ about something. Sans is sweating to a noticeable degree, and missing his bandana.

“you guys… doin' alright?”

“YEP! NOTHING IN PARTICULAR HAPPENED WHILE YOU WERE AWAY. NO SIREE!!” Sans exclaimed.

“Uh, y-yeah. Just… Chillin’ and watching TV.

“…the tv is off.” Papyrus points out.

“WELP! Imma do what humans do and go to the bathroom!” Julia quickly walks off to her bedroom.

The two skeleton bros stare at one another.

Papyrus’ _stares_ at Sans, making the small skeleton’s grin look strained. He keeps quiet for now and sets the food on the dining table.

 

 

  
***you can feel your sins crawling on your back**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider supporting me by buying me a coffee!
> 
> Ko-fi.com/ladyjuliakaneko


	13. Sleepover Mode: Activate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a crush on a human and Papyrus feels. Som e sort of way about it.
> 
> Meanwhile, the human in question has a love-hate relationship with Breath of the Wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, but I am getting back into updating!! WHOO!!

_I haven't had a sleepover in years. The few I've been to were kinda fun when I was a kid, but still pretty boring. Now that I look back, it was rather girly… I think the girl who hosted it was grounded because she snuck imported make up from her Mom's bathroom and we tried them out. I passed on the make up and just wanted my nails painted—_

“earth to julia, you okay?” Papyrus waves a hand in front of her face, making her snap out of her inner monologue.

“Oh, sorry, dude. Just kinda spaced out thinkin' about the sleepovers in my childhood. Honestly? Glad it's with you dudes.”

“oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. The sleepovers I've been to were soooo boring and super girly. I've always been a tomboy so the ideal sleepover to me would be eating junk food, lounging in our underwear, play videogames and watch YouTube videos until we pass out.” Julia says as she splays out on the carpet floor.

“…Are you really going to relax in your undergarments?” Sans asked.

“Doooooo you _want_ me to be? Wow, Sansy-sans. I see your true intentions. Didn't even buy me dinner, first!” Julia snickers, waggling her brows.

“I-I NEVER SAID.. ! I…!” Sans stammers, a bright cyan blush overtaking his skull.

“Kidding, kiddiiiiing. Imma get comfy, though so I really won't be wearing pants, but boy shorts.” Julia gets up and goes to her room.

…  
…  
…

“bro, are you doin' okay?” Papyrus speaks up and Sans freezes up.

“O-OF COURSE I'M FINE! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS NOTHING SHORT OF ABSOLUTE PERFECTION! MWEH HEH HEH!”

“…so can you explain to me why you've been givin' the human heart-eyes?”

“U-UM! Well… Th-that is to say… I am just impressed that the human has done so much! You know how difficult it is for her to leave her home or do any social interaction whatsoever. She has overcome great obstacles!” Sans explained. ‘Please buy it! Please, please, pleeeeease…’

“well now that i think about it, our little human friend here has come outta her shell a lot these past few days…” Papyrus drawls. “while she’s gettin’ change, i’m gonna grab a slice of pizza. want some right now?”

“No, thank you. I’ll wait for when she comes back out.”

What was taking her so long? Maybe she fell asleep? Well, Sans has known her long enough to where he knows the second she comes in contact with anything she can lie down on, she's out like a light.

Sans opened the door a bit—oh. S-she was still getting dressed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_…The human really did have nice big breasts. Wait! NO! This is very un-gentlemanly!_

Sans quietly closed the door and slumped to the floor. What in Queen Toriel’s name was he doing? Having a “small” crush on the human was one thing, but to actually take the stupid initiative of smooching her? Did he just ruin their friendship and make things awkward? What would Papy think? …Oh, stars above, what _would_ he think? Though monsters have been on the surface for a while, Papyrus was still wary of humans and while Sans likes to give every person a chance, he could sympathize in a way. Humans… don’t adapt to change very well, but that doesn’t mean that ~~his~~ the human was like that.

“yo, earth to sans. you doin, okay, bro? s’ not like ya to space out. “ Papyrus was waving a hand in front of his brother’s face.

“O-OH! Was I? I’m sorry, Papy! I guess I must have a lot on my mind. ” Sans shrugged and grinned, though it was a little strained.

_This vacation was going to be more difficult than he thought…_

 

  
—

 

  
After a few minutes, the trio began their lazy day in sleepover. Julia was getting frustrated with Breath of The Wild until Papyrus started helping her out.

“I seriously hate the Gerudo desert with a burning passion of a thousand suns.” Julia growled.

“shouldn't you be taking care of that camel divine beast?”

“…Yes, I already got all the Divine Beasts, but I got this side mission where this lady's husband is sick and needs some ‘Molduga' parts or something? Prolly a rare monster or something, but it sounds easy enough, soooo…”

“so you're avoiding the main story plot cuz yer scared?” Papyrus chuckles and Julia hisses at him like a freakin' cat.

“Fuck you, dude! This version of Ganondork scares me and the blood moon bullshit scares me even more!”

“Human! Please, watch your language!” Sans scolded.

“Sorry Sansy-sans, this game is just…” She pinched the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes as she let out a heavy sigh, “I love and hate this game so much. To be honest, I didn't think I would make it this far. The graphics are beautiful and the music is soooo satisfying… And I love that they have so many puzzles in the temples they have. Ooh! Plus! Pluuuuus! The voice acting!”

“Do you still do that one thing in the game?” Sans asks, scooting closer to view the game.

“What one thing? I do many things in this game.” Julia responds.

“Well, when you arrive in that one Colosseum with that one beast at the bottom?”

“Oh! Ohh… _That_.” Julia sneered and sharply inhaled. “You're talking about the Lynel creature. Yeah, so, I could never take on a Lynel up front because they are super fast and powerful, so… At the Colosseum, I have an advantage! If I'm _reeeeeeally_ careful, I can chip away at it's health at a highest place and hide… Unlike that one time where it spotted me and _teleported_ and shot shock arrows at me no matter how far I ran. Uh, a-anyways, it looks like it's getting pretty dark out… Do you guys mind if I grab one of those booze-y drinks?”

Papyrus immediately froze. He already knows how Julia gets when alcohol gets in her system. Oh, stars above, he'll never forget it.

“Human, given the previous events, I don't think it would be wise for you to consume alcohol again.”

“I wasn't _that_ bad… Though it's prolly bad I don't remember much…” Julia pouts. “Fine, though… I'll be good and have some of that candy you got me—my sweet tooth is hankering for some.” Julia shrugs and grabs the liquid lollipop instead. “So, I’m thinking tomorrow will be a nice day—at least that’s what the accuweather app said. Did you guys maybe wanna hangout at the beach? Grill some food and other stereotypical activities?” And with that, Julia opened the tube and let the blue, sugary goo slowly pour out and land on her tongue.

“ _Mmm!_ Thank you so much for the treat, Sans. I really love this candy so much—I didn’t think you’d remember.”

Sans was frozen in place. He is now regretting getting the candy for his the human. Sure, it may look innocent for most, but to a certain skeleton, seeing the human he is pining for parting their soft, plump, pink lips part and… a-and her tongue that was so hot and so wet… Her mouth eagerly took every drop of the sweet blue treat he got for her. If only he could give something much for her… that _temptress_ …

“ns…”

_He would give it to her, without hesitation…_

“…Sans…?”

_Would she be his… His good little human and just take every last—_

“SANS!”

“MWEH!! Y-Yes, human?!” Sans quickly snapped out of it—good. Good, good, good… Stars, dammit, keep it together.

“Are yoooou…. Doing okay? Your eyelights are all… like, gone? And it’s getting pretty concerning.” Julia waved her hand in front of Sans’ face.

Papyrus on the other hand, quirked a bone brow at his bro.

“say, uh, bro? why don't we chill in our room for a bit?”

“Huh? But Papy, I thought we were going to sleep out here like we properly should during a sleepover?”

“jus wanna borrow ya for a bit, bro.” And with that the two bros head off to their room. Julia was concerned for a moment, but she figured everything was cool and just needed some bro-bro time.

 

 

—

 

 

“so, bro... what's going on with you and the human?” Papyrus flat out asks.

“There is nothing wrong! Everything is fine, brother! You worry too much when you should be relaxing! This is a vacation after all! Mweh heh heh!” Sans stated as he struck his trademark pose, but Papyrus could easily call BS—his grin was… off.

“c'mon, sans. seriously, you've been acting weird, your magic is going haywire and you keep staring at the human… did they do something?” Papyrus’ tone got serious as he was trying to read his brother. Sans always had a penchant for seeing the best in everybody—even in people who didn't deserve it.

“W-Well, no, it's… I…” Sans took on a sullen, if not, guilty look. “Papyrus, please forgive me! I, The Magnificent Sans, wasn't so magnificent and had a moment of… weakness.”

Papyrus was silent, waiting for him to continue.

“I… I-I smooched the human!!” Sans cried.

“you… kissed the human. julia. our friend. you kissed her.”

“I'm sorry, brother! I… I think that I may have more than just platonic feelings for her.” Sans confessed with a heavy sigh.

“…huh. guess i owe muffet 50,000 g. coulda sworn ya had feelins' fer queen torial.” Paps shrugged and flops back in bed.

“OH. MY. STARS!! DOES THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND THINK THIS?!” Sans literally screeched and covered his skull with his gloved hands.

“…do you know if she likes you like that back? i mean… jus’…”

Papyrus felt… something. It felt like a sharp, squeezing pressure on his SOUL and nothing about it was pleasant whatsoever. It was strange, because he should be happy for his big bro is crushing on someone. Normally, he’s very overprotective—he’ll admit that—because some, if not most, people would take advantage of such innocent kindness…

…

…

…But out of all the people Blue could have feelings for, why did if have to be her?

“Papy? Are you okay?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“‘m fine, bro. jus’ tired as usual.”


	14. Author's Note: Tumblr, WTF?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venting and stuff. Cannot believe this bullshit is happening...

So, uh… Yeah. Need to vent some? Maybe it’s the new meds I'm on that's messing with my emotions, because I wanna bite or tear into something because I am SOOOOOOO pissed off. But at what, you may ask?

_**TUMBLR** _

  
My GOD, if their New Year's Resolution was to not exist in 2019, they sure as shit did a good job of it. Does Tumblr not realize that majority of their supporters are NSFW content creators? Why is it so difficult for us to have a place where we can just be ourselves without some douche nozzle fuckin' it up for errbody?! It's like being evicted from your home! No one likes moving! Having to pack all your shit and hope you find a new place before you lose everything…

I am just pissed. Am I overreacting to this whole shit show? Majority of us moved to Twitter, a couple going to this new place called Pillowfort.io and such… It’s just such a freakin' mess. I have so many NSFW Undertale audios and comics saved on my Tumblr! It’s, just—AUGH!!! _***FRUSTRATED CAT NOISES***_

 

 

  
...Lemme move to another subject ‘fore my broke ass breaks something expensive.

 

 

 

I'm done with college for the semester, so thank God, for that. I passed my ASL class and look forward to ASL 2 in the Spring Semester. I got a new job, part-time at a call center where it'll be (hopefully) easy for me with my anxiety, depression and stuff. I don't know how long it will be until I receive my first paycheck, but it'll be a Godsend so I don't lose my car and my phones… I try not to think about it because my heart gets too stressed out that it hurts to breathe. If I ever get on top of my bills, I'd like to scrap up some money here and there to get my first tattoo by my birthday on Jan 9th. I wanted this for a while now. It would be in memory of my pet rats, Tilly & Mezzy. Those girls were twin albino rats and died from tumors and old age… I got Mezzy's footprints, but not Tilly's cuz her death was sudden. I really wanna get the funds for it and have the tattoo on my left shoulder because that's where they always chilled on me. I sometimes still feel them. So, it would be paw prints on the shoulder and in writing, Tilly & Mezzy. Nice and simple. It's something I want and know I won't regret. I love and miss my girls so much…

 

This went from pissed to depressed real quick. Sorry, guys. Just a lot going on and felt like I needed to keep y'all in the loop. I'll update soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter is @Lady_KaNeko. I'll be chillin' there so feel free to hit me up. You can also email me at Juliakaneko92@gmail.com.


	15. Author's Note: Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like falling apart right now...

Hey guys. I plan to keep writing, but I prolly won't be able to make a post maybe tomorrow, the 9th, which is my birthday (turning 27). You would think I would be excited, but I honestly don't look forward to my birthday anymore. Especially living with my in-laws. I have a job now, part-time, that I love, but I live in constant fear that my mother-in-law will apply. I got this job to get AWAY from the stress. It's getting so bad to the point where my tics have come back and I started pulling out my hair. Again. I really don't want to have bald patches in my head again, but I dunno what to do.

It's just become so overwhelming. I've just gotten to the point where I just don't have expectations anymore. We can't even do anything because we're too broke. And I can't work more hours without stressing and fainting on the job. AGAIN.

Fuck my life, at this point. I'm so stressed. I'm really sorry if I'm being too personal, but I need someplace to vent, and I feel like I can't even do THAT in the place I'm staying. I feel like they're always listening in me and what I say and/or do.

 

I just feel like falling apart... Happy birthday to me, I guess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/JuliaKaNeko
> 
> My PayPal: konekokafe@hotmail.com
> 
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/Lady_KaNeko?s=09


	16. Finally, a Room to Myself...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is in deep. He’s in real deep.
> 
>  
> 
> ...He’d really like to be real deep in something if this continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, guys? Papyrus is THIS close to breaking! Halp!

“Hey, Papy! Is it just you home today?”

“yea, m' bro is hanging out with Alphys and Undyne for some sparring and anime marathon.” Papyrus shrugged. “didja wanna come in?”

“If that's cool with you, dude. I wanted to give you guys a little somethin'-somethin'.” Julia walks inside the skeleton bro's home.

“i swear, kiddo, yer spoilin' us—we already like ya.” Papyrus just flops back across the well used sofa.

“Oh shush and lemme spoil you, bonehead. Have you guys got a good grasp on human holidays yet?” Julia moves Papyrus' long legs so she could sit down next to him.

“yea. you humans have a lotta weird holidays. there are some that are similar to the holidays we monsters celebrate.”

“Yeppers! And today is a special day. That's why I wanted to stop by real quick. Normally this holiday is more for lovers or couples or whatever, but I feel like friends can celebrate it platonically. Sooooo…” Julia reaches into her bag and pulls out two white boxes: one with a blue ribbon and one with an orange ribbon tied across them, “Happy Valentine's day, ya dork!”

Papyrus was stunned for a moment. He did know about the holiday—rather that it was just a holiday used as an excuse to fuck, but…

“Dude, if you don't take these, imma cry. Like, gross ugly cry with drool, snot and other gross fluids we humans leak.” Julia pushes the boxes towards Papyrus to take them, to which he snorted.

“thanks, kiddo. ya didn't hafta go get all this fer us…”

“I didn't feel like buying chocolates—not with how crowded stores are, so… I made these from scratch. Yours has the orange ribbon and made it from a mix of milk chocolate and semisweet chocolate that has a honey filling in the center. Sans' box is made with the same mixture of chocolates, but has a yummy gooey fruit center made of blueberry and acai. It took a while, but the end result was worth it… Sorry though, cuz they look pretty lopsided? I tried making them into cute shapes…” Julia gave a crooked, awkward smile. “A-Anyways, I just wanted to stop by to drop those off—I gotta head off to a doctor's appointment. Don't let Sans eat more than one! He can't handle his sugar limit!” Julia grabbed her things and headed out the door with a smile and wave before closing the door behind her.

 

  
“…huh. that human is sumthin' else…”

 

 

_At the time, he didn't really think much of it. Just some homemade chocolate from a friend. Purely platonic and that's how Papyrus liked it. The chocolate itself was… words wouldn't do it justice to describe how wonderful they were. He could practically taste the love and care she put into making this._

  
_It was at this moment, Papyrus knew, he fucked up._

_He didn't even know how it happened! Maybe it was because she genuinely laughed at his jokes and puns? That she looked interested in what he had to say and even if she didn't fully understand, she would admit to it._

  
_Maybe… Maybe it was just hanging out with her a lot? When it comes to him and his bro, his bro was always the center of attention and it was well deserved. Sans was a social butterfly—charming, charismatic, enthusiastic and motivational. He was popular with the ladies especially, but never looked interested, which was easier on Papyrus' part. He didn't have to go through the whole threatening speech of what happens if you upset his big bro. Papyrus would admit that his cool, chill, lax and lackadaisical attitude was kind of a front—he was actually a rather awkward dork with a bit (a lot) of immaturity and only a small few would know._

_Maybe… Maybe it was nothing? He's just overthinking things? Making something outta nothing… Yeah, that's it._

_...He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He developed a crush. He developed a crush on his friend and feels very conflicted about it. Probably even more so now that his brother confessed his feelings about the human. Papyrus always makes sure that not only Sans is safe, but makes sacrifices to better Sans' life. Papyrus could care less about himself, in all honesty, just as long as his bro was okay._

_But for once, just this once, Papyrus wanted to be a little selfish and have one thing all to himself. Was he a bad person for hoping, no, wishing, for that? They just have so much in common! They like joking around, lazing about while binge watching shows, playing videogames and one thing he admired was her kindness, and not putting up with people's shit. She’s just so… easy to hang out with… But then the crush escalated with more naughty visuals._

_It didn't help that not only did he dream about her, but they even made out…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_…Shit. Papyrus was in trouble. Deep, deep, trouble…_

 

 

It was rather late in the night and after some cleanup everyone said their good nights and departed to their respectable rooms, however, Julia had one last thing to say.

“Guys, if you need me or anything, just knock before coming into my room while I sleep. G’night!” Julia waves and closes the door behind her.

 

  
_…Huh. Uh. So… Sans has feelings… for **me**._

“…Papyrus us gonna fuckin' kill me if he found out I kissed him…” Julia groans and runs her hand down her face. “This vacation is gonna be… A huge clusterfuck…”

  
…  
…  
…

Julia takes advantage of having her own room and lies in bed naked with a heavy sigh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

4:32 AM  
**4 fucking 32 in the fucking AM**

_“Nn… Ah, fuck me…”_

_Vrr-vrr-vrr-vrr-vrr_

  
The skeleton brothers couldn't sleep. Not anymore. Not while the human that was all the way on the other side of the condo was being a god **damn** tease.

 

“The human is going to be the d-death of me…” Sans mumbled, covering his skull with pillows.

“dammit, kid… howsa monster suppose to sleep through _that_?” Papyrus groaned.

  
She probably thought that it would be safe to do this in the middle of the night. There is no way she planned on torturing them both…

“ _Aahn… Ohh, f-fuck me—_ ” **_VRR! VRR! VRR!_** “ _Haa-aahn…! Ssss… Ohh gooood…_ ” The loud vibrating stopped and only gasps and weak whimpers could be heard for a moment before things quiet down.

  
The human was **evil** …

The skeleton brothers weren't able to sleep the rest of the night.

 

  
—

 

 

“Man… That was the best night's sleep I've had. Good mornin' g—uhh… No offense, but, uh… You guys are looking pretty crappy. Were you having nightmares again, Papyrus??” Julia grew concerned seeing both brothers with dark circles under their sockets.

"ah, naw… just had a hard time sleepin’.” Papyrus was gonna need a coffee with extra honey for this.

Sans couldn't look at the human whatsoever without wanting to clip through the floor. He could practically smell the sweat and arousal she was putting out. It was making him go crazy and manifested his tongue immediately.

“Aww, man… Sorry to hear that. Maybe some tea will do you guys some good? I can get some water boilin'.” Julia suggests.

“Th… That would be nice. Thank you, human.” Sans mumbles out. Julia smiled and heads into the kitchen. “You guys wanna call room service so we can have breakfast?”

“i can give ‘em a ring.” Papyrus shrugged.

“Wow, Papy, you're gonna do a thing? Hell must be freezing over.” Julia snickers as Papyrus flips her off with a playful smirk. “Hey, be nice to me, asshole! Or no tea with your honey.”

“ya got it, boss lady. i'll call and chill in the room until the grub arrives.” And with a two finger salute, Papyrus saunters off to the bedroom and closes the door. _‘smooth. real smooth, dude…’_

What the hell is he suppose to do? He has a crush on a human. To make matters worse, it had to be a human his brother was crushing on, too.

  
Maybe… Maybe they could… _Share_?

  
_‘Papy, you **dirty** skeleton… The very thought of you… me… and your brother? How sinful could you be…?’ _ Dear stars, his mind was playing tricks on him again.

_‘I wouldn't mind it… How could I choose between the two of you? I wanna be a greedy little human and have you both… Or maybe… You wanna have a little fun with me? Before your brother does…? You wanna be selfish… Keep me to yourself. Focus on you…’ Julia's imaginative voice echoes. ‘Kiss me, Papy… Take me, Papy…’_

 

 

 

 

**_‘…Fuck me, Papy…’_ **

 

  
The last bit of self-control were gonna snap and break him.

“j… just chill out, papyrus… don’t think about the human…” Papyrus shudders and flops back in bed.  
“Hey, Papyrus? I’m both respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as your friend by coming in anyway!” And Julia jiggles the handle before bursting through the door. “Did you call yet? I’m craving pancakes, like, super bad… Heeeeeey, I know you aren’t sleeping.”

“zzzzzzz.”

“Dude, you’re literally saying ‘zzzzz’ come on.” Julia leans over in bed and pokes at him. “SAAAAAAANS! PAPYRUS IS FAKE SLEEPING!” Julia calls out.

No response. Well fooey…

“Last chance, bean pole, stop pretending to be asleep… Or else, I’ll hafta get no so friendly with you.” Julia let’s out an evil giggle.

 

  
‘…’ Papyrus wanted to push his luck and see what she would do.

“zzzzz.”

“Welp, your funeral. You asked for this. Mwahahaha…” Julia wiggles her hips as if she were a cat and about to pounce on her prey. “RAWR!!” Julia suddenly ‘pounces’ and straddles Papyrus, making his frame go rigid.

If there was a God, Papyrus must have pissed him off somehow.

The human was straddling him. He was practically pinned underneath her and at her mercy. Fuck those thick soft squeezable thighs and ass just sitting down on his pelvis.

“Paaaapy, wake up you faker. Or I’ll fulfill my curiosity and see if skeletons are ticklish… Heeheehee…” Julia threatens. Papyrus could feel Julia’s fingers running down his ribs through his tank top. Shit.

“…Can skeletons be ticklish? I know you guys can’t feel hot or cold sensations…” Julia muttered out loud.

_‘yes please touch me…’_ Papyrus was really pushing it.

“Last waaaaaarniiiiiing… I’m gonna tickle you. And you’ll only have yourself to blame.” Julia keeps an eye on Papyrus’ face. Not moving, but it looks like his skull was starting to get sweaty. “Suit yourself!” And suddenly two hands slip under his tank top and wiggling fingers brush along his ribs before dragging her nails down along his spine.

Papyrus immediately jolts up, bucking up against Julia, making her squeal in surprise and fall off of him. “N-NYEH!”

“Owww… A little warning next time? Jesus… Guess skeletons _are_ ticklish. I’ll hafta get Sans back from all the tickle sneak attacks he’s done to me.” Julia grunts and sits up, looking over at him. “…Uh, you okay, Paps? You’re all glow-y orange…”

“…’m fine. jus chill in the living room while i call those, uh… those people for the breakfast thing.”

“Ooookay. No more fake sleeping or I’ll be back.” Julia says as she gives the. “I got my eyes on you” gesture with her fingers as she walks out backwards before closing the door slowly, for extra effect.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
…Papyrus is going to need a shower and a change of boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally and update! I wanted to dedicate my days off to catching up on chapters. Got Tropical Paradise here, Berry Wars and now Best Buds! I wanted to say thank you all for the sweet birthday wishes and words of support! It really does mean a lot to me.
> 
> In other news, my knitting hobby is taking off pretty well and so happy I’m getting a little extra money in commissions for it. Lotta people are wanting blankets and such, which is cool with me, I love blankets and making them.
> 
> If you guys wanted to show a little extra support, please consider donating or ask for a commission request and pay towards my PayPal. It would be greatly appreciated and hopefully keep you warm during this winter with all this fluffy white bullshit fluttering down on us. Commissions can be drawings, a fanfic request or knitted goods!
> 
>  
> 
> PAYPAL: PayPal.me/LadyKaNeko


End file.
